Crescent Moon
by OMiGiRL
Summary: Leah imprints on a guy from her past. Leah imprint happens to knows her family, including Emily, and has met Sam before. But what secrets does he hold that will change Leah's future? *After Breaking Dawn* Better summ. on my page. Don't forget to review!
1. Familiar Stranger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character presented within my story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer who created the world of Twilight.

**Familiar Stranger**

_Leah's POV_

I refuse to believe that this is the path my life has taken and yet, this is exactly where it has led me: fatherless, lonely, moody, feeling less than a woman, and a werewolf. Oh yeah, this is the life that every little girl dreams of having…yeah right!

A year ago I was perfectly fine with how my life was. Sure, the love of my life left me for my cousin and is now planning on getting married. My dad had passed away from a heart attack, but I was content with how things were. I knew I could have gotten over all the pain…in time.

I was planning on moving away from La Push, Washington. I needed to get away from this place. For so long, it had been my home, my shelter, and my refuge. It was the only place I felt safe, loved. I belonged here. Now, it had become a constant reminder of all the "what would have been."

The life I would have had with Sam. I would have been the one who was engaged to him right now. I would have been the one that was planning our wedding, sharing a home with him, starting a family. But that was beyond me now, only a distant dream of a past life. That future did not belong to me anymore, but to Emily. I know I should be happy for them. They are in love. They found love, but at what price? My pain?

And my father, he would have still been alive as well, at least I like to think he would. He would have been walking me down the aisle; giving me away on my wedding day. Knowing him, he would have been the one crying hysterically while my mother comforted him. He would have been my children's babysitter while Sam and I took off on our once-a-year vacations. Yet, my father was taken away. I was stripped of the two important men in my life and with them my humanity was too.

I became the only female werewolf of our pack. In fact, I became the only female werewolf ever known in the Quilente Tribe. Not really an achievement I could be proud of. Being a werewolf cost me of ever becoming a mother. That is probably why Sam never imprinted on me. I was not good enough to produce heirs that will carry on the werewolf gene, let alone bare children.

I was now a "protector" of the human race…and the "good" vampires. We all were: Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady, me, my little brother Seth, and the other little boys of our people. Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, and the little boys of out tribe were apart of Sam's pack while Embry, Quil, Seth, and I ran with Jacob. We all use to be one pack, one family, and one mind. That was until Jacob had found out that Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. Sam believed she was a threat, we all did. Bella was pregnant with Edward Cullen's child, a vampire's child. For all we knew, Renesmee was capable of anything. She had to be destroyed, but since she was still in Bella's womb, Bella had to be destroyed as well. Of course Jacob would never let that happen. Even though she had broken his heart and married Edward, that boy was still stuck on her like a dead bug to a windshield. I didn't get how he was so head over hills in love with Bella. I didn't understand how any of these guys, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, and even young naive Seth, found her attractive. She looks better now as a vampire then she ever did as a human, but I guess that saying is true, "love is blind."

With that said, Jacob finally acknowledged his birthright. For Jacob was, indeed, the true Alpha of the pack. It was in his blood; his great-grandfather, and grandfather were the Alpha of their pack, and even though the wolf gene skipped his father's generation, Billy was the leader of the tribe. Jacob only denied his claim because he did not want to be a werewolf; he did not want this life. Sam was the Alpha instead, only because he was the first of us to turn.

Jacob's love and need to protect Bella was what caused him to defy Sam and call upon his Alpha to be awakened. Jacob became an outcast to us all; his mind was disconnected from ours. He was his own pack. Seth joined him, only because he loved the Cullens and was willing to protect them from our own. This was my ticket of freedom, not really, but freedom from Sam. I refuse to be the pathetic ex-girlfriend that could not keep away. So I joined Jacob's pack, willing to protect the bloodsuckers that had caused us all to turn in the first place.

It wasn't until Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee that made everything calm down between the leeches and us. It was against our ways; we were not allowed to harm anyone of our brothers' soul mates. Soul mates.

Gosh, everyone was finding their soul mates. Out of our pack, only Seth, Embry, and me were left. Still single, but that was going to change. For sure, Seth and Embry will find their one and only which will leave me: lonely, bitter Leah with no one to love, and no one to hold. How did I end up this way? Why couldn't I go back to the days were I was still that happy? When I had found my one and only in Sam.

I can still remember the way he held me. His muscular arms wrapped firmly around my waist, keeping me safe and secure. Holding me close to him, so that there was no space, no air between. So close and yet not close enough. The way our bodies fit perfectly together, as if we were made for another.

His intoxicating scent that always seem to make me go weak in the knees. That aroma that was a mix of the salt-water ocean and sweat, I could drown in his smell and not care at all. It was like heaven, my heaven. Burying my face into his chest, lost in his scent and drifting away to the sound of his heartbeat.

His kisses; how I miss the feel of his warm lips. The way his lips will always seem to find mine, and the way he will kiss me with such passion. They will always start off very soft with certain warmth, very easy as if he were not trying to hurt me. Then they will turn into a much different emotion, as if I was what he wanted, what he needed. Just when he will deepen his urge, he will pull away ever so silently, leaving me dazzled. Just as I found the will to recover, I could feel his heavy breath fall upon my cheek that were burning red from my blood rushing towards my face. Seconds later, his lips found their way to my ear. Nibbling very gently while he will whisper promises of our future together. And then he will being to bite the line of neck, sending an electric shock through out my body. I can still feel the after taste of his kisses, lingering on my lips.

And how can I forget the way he uses to look at me? The way his stares held me, I was fixed into an enchantment; a sweet session that seem to last for an eternity.

_Eww, Leah that is so gross. Can you keep those imagines to yourself? I am so sick of having to think of Sam that way._ That was the worst part about being a werewolf; in our wolf shape, our minds were always connected. My thoughts were theirs, and Embry did not like the idea of kissing Sam.

_Well stay out of my mind then Embry. No one told you to listen, now did they?_

_Oh come on Leah, it's not like we can help it, and Embry isn't the only one that feels that way. I mean I like Sam but not THAT way. Plus, I'm a taken wolf. I don't think Claire will like it when I tell her I was forced to think of a guy that way._

_Shut up Quil. You have nothing to worry about. Claire is only what? Two? Three years old? You got plenty of years until that day comes. With that said, STAY OUT OF MY MIND!_

_**GIVE IT A REST YOU THREE!**_ Leave it to Jacob to use his Alpha voice. _We are on a mission. So until we figure out what's going on, stay focus…all of you. Embry and Quil, I want you two to take over Seth and Leah's post. Leah and Seth go home and get some rest. It's been a long night, and I need you two well rested for tomorrow._

_I'm good for another hour or two Jake. I can stay._

_Thanks Seth but you're still young, and you really need to get home to your mom. Plus Leah needs a break. Embry and Quil aren't the only ones tried of thinking of Sam. _ Even in our wolf form, I can see Jacob smirk. Oh, he thinks he's so funny.

_You're such a jerk Jacob but it serves you right. Now you know what I had to go through when you were stuck on Bella._ I can hear Jacob growl, but it doesn't really bother me. Good, I'll be more then happy to leave, and a night's sleep does sound pretty tempting right about now.

_Whatever, I'm gone. Let's go Seth._

For the past couple of days, we have all been patrolling the Cullen's House. There has been a strange scent lurking around in the forest. It was found by the weird fairly like vamp, Alice and her statue like boy-toy Jasper. It was an unfamiliar scent. Not like that of a Cold One nor one of us wolves, an unfamiliar smell. Oh course Jacob wanted to patrol around the Cullens' house. He will make sure nothing will hurt Renesmee. So that left Sam's pack to patrol back in La Push.

Great which means I'll probably run into him on my run home. Could this night get any worst? Let's see, a good night's rest on my soft and comfortable bed or another backbreaking restless night on the cold forest floor? I know what I should do, but I really didn't want to risk the chance of running into the big black wolf. We haven't exchanged any words since I left his pack. I know he must have been pissed or maybe even betrayed. Serves him right. I couldn't help but let out a low mocking laugh. I could just picture Sam's face wearing a mask of hurt, but who was he to try to hold me back?

_Seth? Where did you go?_

_I'm right here Leah, what's up? You know, for a fast runner you really are taking your sweet time._

_I think I'm going to stay close to the vamps' house tonight._

_Again? Oh come on Leah. _He knows what I'm trying to avoid. I hope he drops it.

_Seth, can you just tell mom I'm good, and tell her to get some things together for me. Please?_

_More clothes?_

_Yeah, thanks Seth._

_You know Leah; he might not even be patrolling the line tonight. Just come home, it's much safer then sleeping in the woods especially with what's been going on. Mom's been worrying since she hasn't seen you in like three days. _I knew Seth wouldn't drop the subject. It's Seth for crying out loud.

_Please Seth just tell mom what I need. I'll be just fine out here. I'll sleep in my wolf form so that I can still be connected to the others. Don't worry Seth. I've been through worst; I think I can handle whatever else comes my way._

_I know you're tough Leah, but everyone needs to come home once in awhile. Some people do miss you back at La Push._

_HA! Who mom? _Who the hell will be missing me? I chased everyone away with my bitterness. What loser will want to stick by me?

_Of course mom, I already told you that. Collin and Brady have been itching for a rematch race. Em's been asking about you and… _He seems to hesitant for a second, not sure if he should say the next name on the list. _Sam's been wondering why you haven't come home._

Just the mention of his name makes me all tense. _Just go home Seth._

_Okay, I'll go. But promise me Leah._

_Promise you what? _Gosh, little brothers are such a big pain.

_That you'll sleep in your wolf form so that you'll have the others with you. _

_Oh stop being such a little puppy Seth._

_Promise me Lee, we already lost dad and I don't know what me and mom…_ He trails off and disturbing imagines of my potential death race through our minds. My heart aches for my brother's worry. _Just promise me Leah._

_Okay, I promise and Seth?_

_Yeah Lee?_

_Be safe! _And with that, I watched my little brother run off into the night. He never ceases to amaze me. How did he become so wise? Seth was right, I should come home but that's something I will never admit to him. It will hurt my pride too much.

Well I better go find my spot in the woods; the place where I've called home for the past 3 nights. As I sniff my way back to where my last pair of garments was, I could hear the others in my mind.

_Man why is Leah still like that? _What the hell was Embry going on about this time?

_Chill Embry, you know well enough about Leah and Sam's history. Just let the girl be herself. _Thanks Quil, but again, I will not say it for him to hear.

_Quil's right Embry. It's not like Leah chose to be this. If the world was the way it was supposed to be, Leah will be the one marry Sam in a couple of months not Emily. You can't really blame her for her own bitterness. Plus, you wouldn't know how it feels to see someone you love with another. _Wow, I was actually taken aback by Jacob's defense for me. Well he was the only one of those three who actually knew my pain.

_Yeah yeah, the guy was her true love and he broke her heart but damn, does she really have to keep thinking of him THAT way? I mean I'm a guy who likes girls. Lately, I've been dreaming about Sam. Sam holding me and caressing my face and last night, I was kissing him. I WAS KISSING SAM! This is just wrong. _ I can hear Quil and Jacob's laughter through their howls. _She just needs to hurry up and imprint or something._

_I thought Leah couldn't imprint like us._

_I know Quil, I'm just saying._

Are you freaking kidding me? Were they really talking about my ability to imprint? Well screw you all.

I hated being connected with their minds. So right when I found my dress hanging from the biggest fur tree in the forest, I phased back to my human form. I know Seth will be heated if he found out I broken yet another promise to him, but I just couldn't take it anymore. It's bad enough that I had no privacy but to have them talk about me and imprinting? Well that just open up deep scars that will never heal.

"Damn imprinting, it's your fault Sam left me. You're to blame for my pain." I hated imprinting with a passion. Everyone was imprinting but me.

I felt the tears that began to spill down the side of my cheek right when I had the last strap of my dress on my shoulder. Great! Another night of crying myself to sleep. When will my agony ever end?

I started screaming, letting my anger come out. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I began to wipe the tears away from my face and that is when I heard it. I was consumed by my own frustration that I didn't even notice the sounds around me. I turned around several times, trying to find the eyes that I felt were burning my skin. I heard a twig break under a massive force.

"Who's there?" Dammit! I knew I should have listen to Seth. I should have stayed in my wolf form. The others will already know what's going on and will be standing by my side right now.

Feeling exposed to the set of eyes watching me, I began tugging at my dress ever so slowly. I didn't want my enemy to know I was on to it. I needed to change back into a werewolf and fast. Another twig breaks, this time I could hear it break much closer to me.

"Crap!" I turn suddenly, trying to meet the glare of my pursuer and that's when it happened.

All of a sudden, my body was overwhelmed with a strange feeling. What was that? Joy? Happiness? It had been so long since I felt this emotion, and I welcomed it with open arms. The session was unbelievable. It was mind blowing, so much that I felt my connection to the world was somehow cut. I was floating in true ecstasy. The only thing that was pulling me back was a single cord, connecting me to the eyes that were watching me before.

As I stared back, his eyes held me and I realized for the first time, I was staring into the eyes of a familiar stranger.

---------------

TBC....

---------------

**Author's Note: **Hmm...I wonder what just happen to Leah just now? LOL. Are you all enjoying it so far? I know majority of the chapter was a recap of, basically, the whole Twilight series. I'm still trying to capture the character of Leah and her bitterness for what has happen to her. Don't forget to review!!


	2. Missing

**A/N: **Hey everyone. So I decided to add the next chapter sooner then later. I think I forgot to mention in chapter one that this chapter is from Seth's POV. I sort of want to keep Leah and her imprint in the dark for a few more chapters. (Please don't get mad, there's a reason why I'm doing this.) Oh and I really did not like the summary from before so here's a better summary of the story. (I think I also forgot to post this in chapter one.) Thanks for the reviews everyone. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Basically it's my version of what happen to Leah's life after Breaking Dawn. Everyone seems to have found their "imprint" (Sam&Emily, Jared&Kim, Quil&Claire, Paul&Rachel, Jacob&Renesmee). The rest of the pack are bound to find theirs, but since Leah is the only (and first) female shape shifter/ werewolf; everyone believes she lacks the ability to imprint and find her soul mate. Well what happens when she does imprint? What will it mean to the pack members? Who is her true soul mate? How will the pack, especially Sam, react to Leah's imprint? How is this stranger connected to both Leah and Sam's past? And most importantly, what secrets does this stranger bring to the natives in La Push?

**Missing**

_Seth's POV_

I awoke the next day with the light shining through my window. It feels so good to be able to wake up lately in your own bed instead of the cold hard floor of the forest. I got up admittedly edger to get back out in the forest to hunt down what this new scent was. I rushed over to the bathroom to get ready for another day. I walked out to the living room greeted by the smell of my mother's home cooking. Following my nose to the kitchen, I found her standing over the stove cooking what looked like some bacon and eggs.

"Morning mom," I said with a cheerful smile on my face. She turned around startled by my sudden voice.

"Oh Seth, I didn't know you were up. Good morning son, sit down and eat your breakfast before you head back out."

"Okay mom." I sat down with my plate in front of me as mom came over with the frying pan, placing the food on my plate. The moment the eggs and bacon landed on my plate, I attacked them with force shoving the food down my throat.

"Seth honey calm down. I don't want you choking on your food now."

"Sorry mom, I'm just so hungry," I replied back to her with food in my mouth; something I know my mom would scold me about. Instead of a scolding she just chuckled; I must have looked really funny for her to forget the fact that I was not showing well manners. I quickly finished my food after I was done I let out a sigh of relief indicting that I was full. Mom just continued to giggle as she took my empty plate and washed it clean.

"So now that you are well fed," she began. "I'm guessing you're about to go rushing out that door returning to your pack?"

"Yep, you know how it is mom. Jacob and the boys need me. We are dealing with this new scent trying to see if it's a threat or some kind."

"Just be careful Seth. I don't want you getting hurt. You're my baby so I worry for you. You and Leah; speaking of, I'm also guessing she didn't return home last night with you?" Mom's smile left her face. I knew she was worried about Leah.

"Nope, sorry mom. I tried to get her to come home, but you know Leah, she's stubborn so she refuse to come home."

"She's so much like your father. He was just as stubborn; never listening to me when I told him to cut down on his eating and watch his health. Now look what happened." I looked up at her as I saw the pain and the longing in her eyes. It's been about a year since my father passed away. Harry Clearwater, the man of our household, was great man. He always kept us in line. His death was a big blow to our family. One day I would have eventually turn, but I believe my father's death was what caused Leah to turn.

Leah was the first one out of us two to change; it was a bigger blow to her. She and my father were very close. She was daddy's little girl; his little princess. So losing him drove Leah overboard. Leah was already fragile from her break up with Sam.

Sam was her high school sweetheart. The "it" couple in La Push. They were so in love that at times I thought it was sickening, but as I grew older I was happy for her. I was looking forward to having Sam as a brother in law, but all of that changed when Sam turned into a werewolf first. After he turned, he met Emily, my cousin. Emily came to visit one summer and Leah was so excited to introduce her to Sam. Not only was Leah close to dad, but she was also close to Emily. They were each other's sisters they never had. At the moment, when Leah introduced the two, everything changed between them three.

Sam left Leah for Emily and it torn her apart. I never had seen her so broken before. Her sister and boyfriend had betrayed her in the worst possible way. Leah just could not understand how the man she loved and her cousin could do that to her.

I use to like Sam, but when he broke Leah's heart; I was full of nothing but rage for him. He tired calling to check up on Leah, but I kept hanging up on him. There was nothing he could say or do that will earn both of ours forgiveness. Emily was another story. I loved my cousin, but I loved my sister more. It was an awkward situation with Emily and Leah. I hated Sam, but since Emily was family, I couldn't really hate her as much. I was like Leah, I just couldn't understand how they both could do that to her. After Leah and I phased for the first time, we finally understood.

Sam had imprinted on Emily; meaning they were soul mates. Leah losing Sam left her in a broken state; adding the death of our father and other factors pushed her over the edge. She had lost so much that caused her to change. She detests what she has become, but unlike her, I enjoyed it. I love the fact that I am part of something bigger, something more important. It's a great feeling knowing that you are doing something good. As I got up from the table getting ready to leave I remembered what Leah asked me last night to do.

"Oh mom before I go, Leah asked me to tell you if you can put some clothes out for her."

"I will, you heading out now?"

"Yep, I'm late."

"Okay, be safe. Tell your sister I said the same thing. I love you son."

"I love you too, mom." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out the door. As I was rushing over to the forest, I accidently bumped into Sam whom was heading down to First Beach. I stumbled backwards losing my balance, but I was able to hold still before I landed on my butt.

"Oh Seth, sorry about that buddy. You okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where you rushing off to?"

"I got to head out to meet with my pack."

"So no new news around the Cullens place?"

"I don't know yet. Jake, Embry and Quil were patrolling last night when Leah and I were order to come home."

"Oh Leah came home last night?" I heard the hint of excitement in his tone, but I chose to ignore it.

"No she didn't. She slept in the forest."

"Oh," He sounded disappointed and even looked like it too.

"Well I would like to chat Sam but I really have get going?"

"Okay. Let me know if anything new comes up."

"I will," I managed to say jogging backwards.

We bid our goodbyes, and I rushed into the forest, undressing when I was sure I was out of sight. I phased into my wolf form, and headed out to the clearing that our pack always meets up at. In my wolf form I decided to call out to my sister to see if she was awake yet.

_Leah, Leah? _I was greeted with silence, something I was use to. I called out again. _Leah, Leah? Leah you up yet? Leah. Hey Leah! _Silence. I was starting to get worried. She usually always answers me after the third time I call out to her.

_Hey Leah. Where you at?_ I continue to call out, but like before I got nothing but silence. I finally reached the clearing where I was greeted by sight of Embry, Quil and our Alpha Jake, but there was no sign of my sister Leah.

_Morning Seth;_ came the voice of Quil.

_Yo, wassup Seth,_ that voice belonging to none other than Embry.

_Your late,_ came Jake's.

_Sorry, I got held up with my mom and then I bumped into Sam._

_Any word from Sam?_

_Not that I know of Jake. He didn't say anything to me. Sorry I should have asked him._

_It's okay Seth; I'll just ask him myself but where is your sister?_

_I was actually hoping she would be here with you guys._

_What do you mean? Did she not go home last night? _Embry asked

_No she slept out here in her wolf form. Did you guys not hear her thoughts or something?_

_Nope we didn't feel you two at all last night, _said Quil. _In fact, we felt you both phase into your human form._

_What? Why would should do that?_

_Well…_Embry was hesitant. What did he do this time? _Okay so we were talking about imprinting, and I sort of mentioned something along the lines of Leah not being able to imprint and such._

_What? Are you serious?_

_Okay, I didn't mean to say it the way it came out. I slipped._

_Don't worry about it Seth. I bet Leah just phased and knocked out._

_I hope you're right Jake, but why hasn't she answered yet? I mean, it's Leah; she's never late for anything. This isn't like her. Jake, what if something happened to her? _I asked starting to feel worried for my sister.

_Leah is a big girl Seth. I'm sure she can handle herself._

_But still Jake, we don't even know what this new scent is from what if whomever that scent belongs to got to her. Jake what are we are going to do? I can't lose my sister Jake. _I was starting to panic. Where are you Leah?

_Calm down Seth we'll sniff her out. Embry and Quil you two start out west & see if you both can pick out her scent. Seth you come with me and we'll go east. If you two smell something let us know right away okay?_

_Okay_

_Gotcha_

_All right, let's go Seth._

We all split up quickly heading out trying to smell Leah's scent hoping to find her. I was worried as well as angry. I was angry with her for breaking her promise with me, but mainly just worried hoping nothing happened to her. I know what Jake said is right. Leah's a big girl and she can definitely handle herself, but still it just didn't make sense why she hadn't shown up yet for duty.

Why does she have to be so stubborn at times? I hate it when she does things like this worrying us all.

_Don't worry Seth. We'll find her; she's probably still sleeping._

_Yeah don't worry Seth, we will definitely find her,_ I heard Embry say.

_Thanks you guys. _

_Why didn't she go home with you last night though? _Jake asked.

_You know her Jake_. I said hoping not to be the one to mention her reason_._

_She's trying to avoid bumping into Sam, huh?_

_Yeah, all since she joined your pack leaving Sam's behind they haven't really spoken. Sam probably feels betrayed by her leaving but Leah doesn't care so she rather just ignores him. That's why she doesn't like to come home, plus she's trying to avoid helping Emily with the wedding preparations. _

_I don't blame her. _Jake knows from experience what Leah has gone even though he and Bella never actually dated like Leah and Sam. But still they were in love, if it weren't for Edward, they would have probably been together. Well at least he has Renesmee now.

_Seth?_

_Yeah Jake?_

_You said your sister was sleeping in the forest last night right?_

_Umm...yeah. That's what she told me. _Where was he going with this?

_Do you know her exact spot? You know, that she's been sleeping?_

_No. _Think Seth, think! _Wait, I think she always hung her clothes by the big fur tree in the middle of the woods. _DUH, why didn't I think of that before? Just as I mention the big fur tree, Jake took off in full speed towards its direction. I trailed close behind, making sure we didn't miss anything on the way.

_Seth, do you smell that?_

_Yeah, it's Leah's scent...and is that?_

_Yeah, the scent that we've been looking for _Jake gives out a low growl. Instantly he jumps into a defensive crouch.

_Wait, what does that mean? Why is Leah's scent mix with, with... _I trailed off, not knowing exactly what danger we were facing.

Stupid stupid Leah, why did she not come home with me? I felt the fear creeping into my system, crawling to every inch of my bones. My heart was aching at the thought of what could have happen to my sister.

_Seth! STOP! Don't think like that. Nothing happened to your sister, okay?_

_How do you know Jake? Leah's scent is mixed with that THING or whatever the hell that is. For all we know something horrible could've happen to her._

_Do you have that little faith in your sister? Huh? It's Leah for goodness sake. She's tough she can handle herself._

_Then why didn't she phase into her wolf form? Why didn't she listen to me last night when I told her to come home? Why does she have to be so stubborn? _I couldn't help myself anymore I let the tears fall down my eyes as I was panic stricken, fearing for my sister's safety. _Why did she phase into her human form? Does she not know that she needs to stop being so careless?_

_Seth! Calm down._

_Yo, Jake what's going on? _Embry called out.

_Hey, what's happening? Why is Seth freaking out? Did something happen to Leah? _Asked Quil.

_Embry and Quil meet us in the middle of the woods near the big fur tree. We found Leah's scent mixed with that THING._

_WHAT? Is Leah okay?_

_We don't know yet. You two just get over here now._

_Okay we're coming._

As Jake and I waited for Embry and Quil to join us, I couldn't help but let my mind drift off to the possibilities of what might have happen last night. DAMMIT! Why were they taking forever to get here? Didn't they know that for every second something bad might be happening to Leah?

_Seth, what did I tell you? Nothing happen to Leah. You need to stop thinking that like, or do you want me to command you to stop? _I know Jacob didn't like forcing us to do things, but for once I think I might let him do it to me. I couldn't stop myself from thinking like this.

_I'm sorry Jake, I just can't help it._ Just then Embry and Quil showed up. About time! Without any words, they started sniffing around the area. Apparently, they didn't believe that this was happening.

_I don't get it you guys, if Leah was attacked by this "thing", wouldn't there be any trances of blood or anything? All that there is left is her scent._

_Quil's right, this doesn't make any kind of sense at all. Okay let's say Leah did phase back to her human form, she could have easily phased back. Plus, she is the fastest runner out of all of us, she would have gotten away. Unless..._I didn't like where Embry was heading with this.

_What are you trying to say Embry? That she willingly went with this "thing"? _ My voice betrayed the anger that was now present.

_Chill Seth, Embry isn't saying anything._

_Yeah Seth, Jake's right. But you do have to wonder?_

_NO, I DON'T! _ I couldn't believe they were considering the thought that Leah just up and left. _ The way I see it, I can either sit here with you three coming up with theories or go out and find my sister. Either way, I'm still going to look for her._

_Seth, be rational for a minute._

_No Jake, what is there to be rational about? Her scent is mixed with that "thing" and..._Embry cuts me off before I can continue.

_Well Seth, it does make sense, you know. I think Leah did leave._

_What the hell? Are you serious? Well please; enlighten me on why she will just take off._

_Umm, if you haven't notice little one, her scent is only in this spot and nowhere else._

_Embry's right! When we ran over here, I didn't pick up Leah's scent anywhere. Not until we got here. What do you think this means? _Quil looks straight at Jake, as if waiting for an answer.

_Look you guys, _Jacob says, _I don't exactly know what's going on right now. The only thing for sure is that Leah is missing and she might or might not be with whatever it is that this other scent belongs to. _

_So what should we do Jake? Are we going to go look for my sister or wait around?_ All I know is we better go looking for her.

_This is too big for us to handle Seth. We're going to have to get some help. Quil and Embry, you two stay here and start patrolling the area. I'll go to Edward and ask if he can at least locate Leah's mind, and Seth_ He looks at me, contemplating the options in his head. _Go back to La Push and check if Leah is there. She might have gone home. Ask around and if no one has seen her, go straight to Sam and let him know what's going on. _The thought of going to Sam with this problem sickens me. I can just imagine Sam's expression. _I know Seth, but we're going to have to get some back up if you want to find your sister._

Jacob's right, as always and with that said, we all take off in full speed. I wanted to believe that their words were right. That Leah had indeed went home. Maybe she showed up when I left, or maybe she was there when I was at first beach with Sam. But even as I tried my best to convince myself of my own words, I knew that she wasn't there.

When I past the boarder line of La Push, I instantly caught the scent of my old pack members. They knew it was me and tried to catch up but I was so consumed with my mission, I didn't even slow down to talk to them. I ran past Sam without so much as a look of acknowledgement, which was not like me to do. Sam must of known something was wrong because he started on my trail after me. I knew what he wanted, information on the scent. Little did he know, I was reporting back to him with much different news.

I slowed down, making Sam stop in his tracks. We both phased and after getting dress, Paul and Jared showed up phasing as well. I sat there trying to gather my thoughts. How was I supposed to ask my sister's ex for help?

"So are you going to tell us any good news on the whereabouts of this new scent Seth," asked Sam. I know he was itching for details. Well he better hold onto his fur.

"No, but something's come up." My voice cracks at the end of my words. I look away, fighting the urge to cry for my sister. "It's Leah, she's gone missing." I look straight into Sam's eyes and saw that he was worried.

"What do you mean she's missing? Where did she go?" His voice reflected the sorrow inside. If Em was here, I know she will be hurt by the tone of his voice. Did that mean Sam still cared for Leah? I had thought he forgotten his feelings for her, I guess not.

"Are you sure she's not at home or something Seth," asked Jared.

"Yes," I snapped back. "She was supposed to come home with me last night but she decided to sleep in the woods-"

"Well that's stupid. Why would she want to sleep in the woods if she had a warm bed to sleep on," asked Paul. He seemed to have comprehended his words after hearing them out loud. All of three of us glanced up at Sam. He ignored our eyes as if waiting for my story to continue.

"Well after I left Sam this morning," I started up again, "I phased into a wolf and called out for Leah. She promised me that she'll sleep in her wolf form so that she'll stay connected to the others if anything happened. She didn't answer me at first so I called out again. Even after the third time I called her name, she still didn't answer. I figured she phased into her human form. I continue to run until I ran into the others. They asked me where Leah was, that's when I told them that she had stayed close to them. I started getting worried since she never showed up. We all got worried and split up to find her. Jacob and I sniffed out her scent and found the spot she was supposed to be sleeping at – you know, the big fur tree right in the center of the forest; we didn't find her there. Instead we found something else." I paused, trying to keep my voice from straining. I felt the urge to cry out for my sister.

"What did you find Seth?" I guess I was taking a long time to recover. I looked up at Sam and he seemed inpatient.

"Her scent was mixed with the same scent we have been tracking for the past couple of days." I looked up as I said the words. Jared and Paul caught their breaths then slowly exhaled. Sam still looked as if he wasn't breathing.

"What do you mean her scent was mixed with…with what that thing is," snapped Sam. I didn't even notice when he was breathing again even though I was staring at him. His eyes reflected exactly what he was feeling inside by the news of his missing ex-lover. The sorrow from before was now replaced with fear.

"I mean, I think whatever the scent belongs to kidnapped her."

"WHAT?!" Jared and Paul asked at the same time. I looked at their wide-eyed expressions. Just then Sam phased back into a werewolf and took off into the words. All three of us looked at each other in awe. Finally, we all phased back into our wolf form and followed after him. I knew Jared and Paul were asking him where he was going; it didn't matter that I wasn't connected to their minds anymore, I knew exactly where he was going.

Jared, Paul and I were struggling to keep up with Sam. I have never seen him run this fast before. Maybe Leah wasn't the faster werewolf after all. I had to inform the others that we were heading their way.

_Jake? Embry? Quil? You guys there?_

_Yeah what's up? _All three had said at the same time.

_Brace yourselves; I'm heading your way with Jared and Paul. Sam's leading the way._

_Where at Leah's spot._

_Okay I'll be there in a minute. _I took lead but Sam was much more faster then me, it seemed as if he knew exactly where to go.

We arrived in less than five minutes. Sam phased and began his strive towards Jacob. I knew he was pissed.

"How could you let this happen?" Yelled Sam. Just then Jacob phased into his human form.

"Sam can you calm down, let me explain."

"Let you explain what Jacob? How you're a bad leader? How you don't know how to take care of your own pack members? Look what happened. Leah is missing, and that thing has got her." I have never seen Sam this angry before. He was using his Alpha voice as he yelled at Jacob. "You don't deserve to be an Alpha."

"No Sam, you don't deserve to be an Alpha. Or are you forgetting that I'm the true Alpha." Jacob was now challenging Sam in his voice. They were staring each other down. None of us dare to interrupt their power trip.

"Cool it you two. Yelling at each other is not going to solve anything," said Quil. "Sam, just sit down and let us explain everything to you."

Jacob took lead from there. I couldn't bring myself to tell Sam and the others what happened. My thoughts kept wandering off to Leah and her whereabouts. After the story came to its cliff-hanging conclusion Sam stood up without a word.

"Seth," he called.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Keep me updated with Leah's whereabouts. I want to know every detail. Don't leave anything out. Okay?" I wasn't surprise that Sam wanted to know if anything came up, but I was surprised at the tone of voice he had. It seems Sam never stopped loving me sister as well.

"No problem Sam. I'll let you know."

"Paul, Jared! Let's go." With that, our old pack disappeared within the forest.

"Man, Jake I thought Sam was going to rip your head off for sure," said Embry.

"I know. What's his deal?" asked Quil.

"Give the guy a break you two. He's hurting right now." With Jacob's words, all of us fell silent. He was right. Sam just proved to us that he still had feeling for Leah.

As the day went on, I couldn't stop my thought about Leah's whereabouts. Jake told me to go home, let the elders –especially mom- know what was happening, and stay in La Push to see if Leah will come home.

I spent the rest of my day in my room crying over another family member that I had lost.

-----------------

TBC....

-----------------

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was so long. (My sister actually wrote some of the beginning stuff. If it didn't make sense, blame her! LOL) I felt like if I was going to write from Seth, he should be able to tell his part of the story. So what have we learned? Seth is a really caring little brother. Leah is missing and her scent is mixed with something else? And what about Sam's reaction? Well let's see what happens in chapter three. Heads up, chapter three will be from *drum roll please* Sam's POV. I'll try updating by the end of the week. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Sam and Leah

**A/N: **This chapter has flash backs of Sam and Leah moments. There's a part when I use italics. I did that cause I felt that those lines needed to stand out more. Thanks for the review everyone! Enjoy...

**Sam and Leah**

_Sam's POV_

I had awoken to her radiant face inches from mine. I kissed her on the lips, just a peck being careful not to wake her. Emily was still fast asleep by the time I was fully dressed and ready. I snuck out the door and headed downstairs as I always did every morning, and yet like every morning this one has been the same as the others for the past week. Seven days exactly since the news of Leah's disappearance.

Leah Clearwater, my former lover in every way possible has gone missing from La Push and it's been driving me crazy. Since Leah left my pack, we hadn't spoken to each other. When I heard she was missing, all I wanted to do was find her. Leah had become my first and last thought, and she had even invaded my dreams. I would picture marrying Leah, saying I do, and leaning in to seal our vows with a kiss. As I will pull away, Emily had replaced Leah.

I feel like a two-timer, being with Emily, Leah's cousin, but not being able to let go of Leah. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean it's not bad to worry about a friend gone missing right? Then again, Leah isn't just a friend. No, she was much more then that and – even though it kills me to admit it - still is.

It's 8:30 in the morning. Jacob mentioned something about asking the leech Edward Cullen for help. Since he was the only bloodsucker that we knew could read minds, he could probably locate Leah's for us. If it wasn't for the fact that Leah was gone, I would have refused the idea for their aid. I despised the Cullens, and if I could, I would have killed each and every one of them for all the crap they put me through.

After my argument with Jacob, he left to seek that disgusting leech out. Jacob actually surprised me after our fight. He stood his ground against me. I couldn't help but applaud the boy for taking the lead. If only he didn't let this happen, I would have actually been proud of him.

Unfortunately, the bloodsucker had gone out on a five day hunting trip with his older brother. Good for nothing rock. But he finally returned and met with Jacob. Jake called a meeting at the Clearwaters' to share what news he had. And that was where I was heading now. I grabbed my jacket, heading out until I heard a familiar snort behind me.

"And where are you off to so early? Meeting up with the pack?" So Emily did wake up from all the noises I made.

"Umm, yeah." If I turned around to meet her gaze, she would know I wasn't heading straight to the guys.

"Has there been any news of Leah yet?" I couldn't help but turn to look at her. Despite all the drama that went down, Emily still loved Leah deeply. I could see she was worried about her cousin.

"Umm…I'm not sure." I didn't want to tell her that I was heading to her family's house, but I just couldn't help myself. "I'm actually heading over to the Clearwaters' right now. Jacob has some news."

"Oh really?" I could see her eyes light up. Did she want to come with me?

"Yeah, I'm running late Em. So I have to go." Her face fell, but she quickly recovered.

"No breakfast?" I know I should eat, but I'll get a bite at the Clearwaters'.

"I'm late. Gotta go hun."

"Okay, be safe. I love you." I stopped at those words. Without permission, my body turned to face her.

"I love you too." I respond with a smile. With that I walk out the door.

It's true. I do love Emily, and I love everything about her. She was pretty with her delicate features, despite the ugly scars I gave her, and she was a good mother figure to the boys. Her home cook meals are to die for; I guess that ran in the family because Leah was a good cook as well. But that was the thing about loving Emily. I was forced to love her but with Leah; I loved her since the first day I laid eyes on her. Since we were kids, and apart of Emily always knew that.

Leah had a much different beauty then Emily. Leah was beautiful in every way; there was no way to describe her. She was just plain sexy. She had the most gorgeous black hair that flowed down her back. It was so elegant that it seemed to flow like the ocean waves. Her smile literally lit up the room whenever she was present. I loved every moment I was with her; she will always think of something to do. There was never a dull moment when Leah was around. She was so filled with life, that was until the day I imprinted on Emily.

As I walked to the Clearwaters' memories of Leah and I clouded my mind. Of our first date, our first kiss, our first night together. My mind was nothing but Sam and Leah.

Imagines of our glory days in high school flashed across my mind. We were the "it" couple. Leah turned many heads, male or female, and was approached by many. Yet she only had eyes for me. I remember our first date. We spent majority of our time on the beach. Lying in the hot sand just looking up at the stars, hand entangle with each other's.

"Sam?" She popped up on her elbow to look down on me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" What is she thinking? It's barely are first date.

"Umm, I think it's a little bit too early for that. Don't you think Lee-Lee?" What I really wanted to say was 'yes, I do.'

"I guess you're right," she returned to laying on her back like before. "I mean, it is our first date and all. But then again, we have been knowing each other since forever." I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. There it was, that charming smile. I know she's up to something.

"And your point is?" What was she getting to?

"I don't know." She pops back up on her elbow and begins to nibble at my ear. "You tell me," was all I could hear her whisper in my ear. Oh gosh, this girl will be the death of me.

"Lee-Lee I…" all thoughts left me. All I can say is what she's been wanting to hear, "you know I love you." Dammit! I couldn't help but give in. I could see her turn her head to look at me.

"Do you mean it?" I look into her big brown eyes; I'm forever lost in her gazed. She got me.

"Of course I do. I've loved you since we were little kids." Man, I feel like such a wimp for admitting this to her.

She smiles and I catch my breath. "I love you too Sam. Since we've been kids." I felt my like my heart just stopped beating. I was in love with the most beautiful girl ever, and the best thing about it was she was in love with me too.

With those words I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her to me. I could feel the warmth of her body on mines. It was prefect. I had the girl of my dreams forever in my arms. If only forever lasted that long.

About five years ago, is when everything changed. The Cullens moved back into town and caused me to change into a monster. I went missing for two weeks. Leah and Sue went crazy looking for me. When the elders found me and told me what had happen; I couldn't think straight. All I wanted to do was run to Leah and tell her what had happen, but the elders focused me to not say a single word.

Everyday I was with Leah; I had to keep my double life a secret. Lying to her killed me more and more. I could see the hurt in her eyes and hated myself for putting her through this. I hated the Cullens more for coming back. They caused me to turn and forced me to give up my future. They took my humanity, but most of all they took my Lee-Lee away from me. I would never again hold her in my arms; feel her kiss or her warm embrace.

Turning into a werewolf caused me to imprint on Emily. I couldn't help but think back to the day when I told Leah about Emily and me.

It was the first time I talked to her since she introduced me to her cousin Emily, more like her sister. I picked up the phone and dialed her number from memory. After the second ring, I found myself wanting to hang up. I loved her but I had imprinted, and she was no longer mine.

"Hello?" I nearly slammed the receiver down at the sound of her voice. _I don't want to hurt you Leah._

"Hello. Hello?" _Be strong Sam, you have to do this._

"Lee-Lee?" My voice cracked. _Shit!_

"Sam? Oh My Gosh! Where have you been? I kept calling you, and every time I came over to your house, you were gone. I kept asking around and no one has seen you. What's going on? Are you okay? Baby I miss you. You know how crazy I've been going without the man I love?" _Why did she have to say that?_

"Leah calm down. Breath." I waited until I heard her breath again. "I'm fine. I just needed time to think things through."

"Think things through? What's going on Sam?" I could hear the panic in her voice. I hate doing this to her.

"I can't tell you over the phone Lee-Lee. I think the best way is in person. Can you meet me down at the beach?"

"Of course love. Anything. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay. See you there." Right before I hung up, I can hear her call me name.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." The tone in her voice was different. The panic was now replaced with fear, as if she knew what was going to happen. _Dammit, she was making this harder then it already was._

"Me too." I hung up and left my house. As I walked down to the beach I found that with every step I took, I wanted to turn around and run back home. _No Sam! You have to do this. It's the only way._

By the time I got down to the beach Leah was already waiting for me. She was wearing the white and yellow flower summer dress I bought her. It fit her perfectly, clinging to every inch of her body; showing off her curves as she looked out into the ocean. In fact, she looked a littler curvier then last time. But then again, I hadn't seen her in a few days. He hair was down, as usual, shining ever so bright. The rays of the sun were dancing on her ravishing brown skin. She was truly a goddess from the heavens, a goddess that I was not worthy of loving. She turned to look at me and with that, a smile fell across her divine face. I caught my breath at the sight of her smile.

_No Sam! She is not your Lee-Lee anymore. You have to let her go._

"SAM!!" She runs towards me, and without thinking I reached for her. I swooped her up into my arms knowing that I will soon have to let her go. I placed her down right before me and cupped her face in the palm of my hands. I looked her straight into her eyes and leaned in. I kissed her with great force. With that one single kiss, I let all my love for her pour out for I knew that this was going to be our last kiss ever as Sam and Leah.

When I pulled away I fought the urge to hold her in my arms forever. If only I could have frozen time. I would have Leah with me always.

I dropped my arms from her and looked at her. She wore nothing but an elegant smile on her face. I knew that in a few minutes, that smile will disappear.

_Do it now Sam! Or it will be too late._

"Leah, I have to tell you something." I paused. _You can do this Sam._ "We're over. I…I…I don't love you anymore. I love Emily, and I want to be with her." There, it was out, but I couldn't bring myself to look at Leah. All I could hear was her breathing changing.

"Wha…what?" I looked up at Leah's face. Her smile was no longer there instead it was replaced with confusion. "What are you talking about Sam? I don't understand what you're saying?" _Be strong Sam; be strong. Do not give in. You are no longer hers and she is no longer yours._

"What is there to understand Lee-Lee? I don't love you anymore. I love Emily. End of story." I was looking Leah straight in her eyes and saw that she was no longer confused. Instead I saw hurt. _Oh please Leah, don't cry!_

"Sam? What are you saying? Emily? Emily, my cousin? MY SISTER?!" Tears now filled her lovely brown eyes as she yelled at me. _Fight it Sam; fight it! _

"Yes. I love her and she loves me. We're going to be together Lee-Lee."

"I don't get it? What has changed? Tell me Sam, I can change. I can be like Emily, if that's what you want." She was shaking now. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks. I fought the urge to reach out and hold her. To tell her that she was prefect the way she was. She didn't have to change, that it was really I who had changed. "Please Sam, please. You love me, not Emily."

"No Leah, I don't love you anymore. I love Emily." That was only half true. I did love Emily, due to the imprint, but I still loved Leah.

"If that was so, then why did you just kiss me?" _I knew that kiss would come back and haunt me. _I didn't answer her because she already knew the answer to that question. She knew that I still loved her. "See you can't even answer me because you still love me. Sam why? Why are you doing this? You promised me forever." Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees sobbing out loud. Without knowing what was happening, I fell to my knees and held her.

"I'm sorry. This is just the way it has to be." I held her for the last time, fighting the tears that were trying to escape my eyes. I pulled away suddenly and looked her in her eyes. I knew exactly what they were saying, _'why Sam?' _

"I'm sorry Lee-Lee. I'm so sorry." I stood up looking down on her. Her face twisted in pain and grief. She was sobbing even louder and her body was shaking out of control.

"Don't…llleave me…like this Sssam. Please." She could barely talk from crying.

"I'm sorry. So sorry Lee-Lee." Her face was now reflecting anger.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I turned my back on her. I began to walk away from the girl I loved and the future that we had planned.

"Goodbye…Leah." With that, I ran from her, but not before hearing her last words.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SAM ULEY!"

_I know Lee-Lee. I hate myself too. _

Weeks after our break up, Emily moved in with me. She was my imprint and I couldn't stand to be away from her. Since she was staying with Leah, she had no way to go. I tried countless times to check up on Leah, but Seth was being the protective littler brother. Every time he answered the phone, I was greeted with not so friendly words and a dial tone. The only Clearwaters who would talk to me was Sue – only because she was worried about Emily – and of course Harry.

Harry was one of the elders, so he knew exactly what I was going through. I knew he hated lying to his daughter about me, but he was obligated to do so. Harry didn't like how Emily turned out to be my imprint. In some ways, even though Harry knew I didn't mean for any of this to happen, he hated me. Leah was his little girl and he trusted me with her heart.

About four years later, Harry past away from a heart attack. This caused Seth to turn, something that I knew would happen. What I didn't except was Leah turning as well. When Leah phased, it was a blessing and a curse. Leah finally understood why I had left her, I was happy I know longer had to lie to her. But at the same time, I didn't want to see Leah go through this. She, too had to carry the burden of our people.

When she found out it was I who really gave Emily those scars, Leah was conflicted with emotions. Apart of her felt Emily deserved it, but then she hated herself for ever thinking that of her cousin. Leah hated me even more, and attacked me. I hated using my Alpha voice on any one of the pack members, especially Leah. But she was so out of control that she had to be claimed.

It was kind of strange having Leah run with us, mostly because we never had no problem phasing in front of each other. Yet, Leah came along and nudity became an issue. It was bad enough having to see Leah naked again knowing that she wasn't mine anymore, but having the others look at her. Well I didn't take that very lightly. I warned each and every one of them that if I found out they were thinking of Leah like that, I would disconnect their minds from the pack and the world permanently.

In some ways I enjoyed having Leah in my pack, I had a reason to be near her again. That was until Jacob felt the need to protect Bella Swan – or Cullen now since she's married – from us; he literally defied my orders and awoken his Alpha. There was nothing I could have done since Jacob was the true Alpha. His mind had disconnected from the pact and mine. Minutes later, Seth was too. I knew at that moment, I would lose Leah a second time. I tried desperately to keep her in my pack, but it was too late. I felt her presences gone from mine.

By the time I reach the Clearwaters' driveway, it was 10:30. I took the long way to their house, mostly so I could clear my mind. I realized my face was wet from crying. I wiped the tears away before I walked up the front steps. Before I could knock, the door opened and Seth stood in the doorway. Without a word, I nodded a 'what's up?' to Seth and entered the house. To my surprise both my and Jacob's pack was present in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"I just talked to Edward." He said.

"And?" All I know is that leech better have some good news.

"It seems as though Leah is fine, but she told him that she didn't want any of us to find her." Jacob said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Leah said what?" This wasn't making any sense.

"Leah told Edward that she didn't want us to come looking for her. That she's fine and will be home soon." I looked at Sue and Seth. They seem to be calm with the news that Jacob bought to share with us all.

"Did he said who she was with?" I asked. No one else seemed to be speaking, maybe Jake already share the news.

"That is something else that Edward wouldn't share. He just said, 'Leah will tell us everything when she returns. It is not my secret to tell.'"

I turn to look at Sue and Seth again. "And you guys are okay with that?" They just looked at me and nodded. "Are you serious?" This was unbelievable. Why the hell was everyone so calm when Edward had the answers to Leah's whereabouts and didn't want to share?

"Well what do you expect us to do Sam? She says she's okay and she'll be back soon. I trust my sister." Seth said.

"For real you guys? That bloodsucker knows what's going on, he wont tell us and you guys are fine with that?" I could feel the anger burning within me. How could they be okay with this all? I was getting ready to run out the door phase into a wolf, run over to the Cullens and demand answers.

"Sam, I think you should go home to Emily and let her know that Leah is fine," Sue interrupted.

I just stood there staring at Sue. Was she really kicking me out of her house? I looked at everyone and they had the same expression. They all said, 'Leah is no longer your concern.'

They were right, Leah was a concern but since I had history with her, I took her disappearance differently. The rest of the guys saw Leah as a friend, a sister, but I still saw her more then that. I was connected to Leah on a different level. If I continue the same way, not only will I end up hurting Leah or myself again but Emily.

As I turned around heading for the door a familiar scent caught my nose. I recognized that scent and felt the tiny hair on my neck stand up. I heard the rest of the guys sniffing the air around them.

"Is that?" I heard Seth ask.

"Is that really?" Jacob asked.

I didn't care to turn back around. I ran to the door and felt everyone else standing behind me. Please, oh please, let it be her.

I threw the door open with great force. I was actually surprised that the door was still attached to the bolts, but that wasn't what I was looking at. Instead I turned my attention to the stunning creature that was walking up the driveway. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a red and white tank top that complimented her lady curves. Her hair was half down and half pulled away from her face. It had grown past her shoulders. Maybe it was because she hadn't phased. Her hair was so beautiful that it killed me when she had to cut it all off. Her exquisite brown skin sparkled in the sunlight. I couldn't do anything but stare at her and her at me. We all just stood there in disbelief. No one spoke.

"Leah?" Sue asked breaking the silence. "Leah is that you? Baby I missed you." Sue said crying tears of joy while running to hug her daughter.

"Leah!" Seth yelled running up to greet his sister. The rest of the packs rushed to her side and joined in.

"Welcome back home."

"Where have you been?"

"Are you okay?"

Even with everyone in her view, she didn't once drop my gazed. She was more beautiful then the last time I've seen her. I could tell something was up with Leah by the way she looked.

In some ways Leah was different and the same. She was different because she no longer looking at me with the same cold, dull and hateful eyes. She no longer crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked like one of the guys. No Leah had change.

She was the same, in many ways, because she was the old Leah again. She was the old Leah that was filled with life. The old Leah that laughed and smiled over every little joke that you told. She was old Leah that loved to run and dance outside during a rainstorm. The old Leah I fell in love with. The old Leah that was no longer mine.

I walked straight over to her, pulled her to me and held on tight. At that moment it was just like old times; when we were just Sam and Leah.

-----------------

TBC.....

-----------------

**A/N: **Aww poor Sam. LOL. Okay like Seth, I felt like if I was going to write from Sam; he should be able to tell the story from his side. I know it was long, but I thought Sam deserve to have a long chapter. Chapter 4 is back to Leah's POV. I would try uploading a new chapter every two days. It all depends. I want to be able to write three chapters then post one up. That way, I wont get lazy and actually finish the story. Please, don't forget to review!!

**Preview:** Leah returns home, and both packs notice a change in her attitude.


	4. Return Home

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews. They really do help, and they are the reason why I continue to write. (Well you are too...LOL.) ***to Leah and Sam fan* **You had some good guesses as to whom is Leah's imprint. But I think Taha Aki and Sam's dad would be way too weird. LOL. Well here's chapter 4. Enjoy...

**Return Home**

_Leah's POV_

"Umm…Sam?" He was hugging me too tight. I couldn't breathe. "Sam? SAM!" I think he finally realized what he was doing because he let his arms fall to his side. Sam was wearing a white t-shirt that hugged his body nicely. He had on torn blue jeans and a jacket that Emily had bought him last Christmas. His hair was growing; just enough to be combed back with some gel. He had gotten a little lighter, which wasn't a surprise considering the fact that it was early spring, and we did live in Washington were the sun never seem to shine.

I stepped back trying my best to calm my breathing. What was he trying to do? I just came back home and he was already trying to kill me? He walked over to stand next to Paul. Never once did I see him react this way towards me; well except when we were dating, but that was ancient history now.

"Leah hunny. Where have you been?" I heard my mom ask. Just then everyone was starting to speak at once.

"Yeah, dude what happened?"

"Where did you run off to?"

"Who were you with?"

"Leah you look good." I turned to look at Embry who was smiling too wide for his own good.

"Umm you guys…" I started off. "Can I at least walk into my own house before you start attacking me with questions?" I was already feeling annoyed by everyone. They were clouding up my personal bubble space making it hard for me to think straight. Only Sam kept his distant from me even though he was the first to physically attack me with his wolf crushing hugs.

"She's right you guys," Sam said interrupting my thoughts. "Give her some space. She's been gone for a week. The least we can do is give her some time to rest." I was taken aback by his words. A week? So does that mean he's been counting? I couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Paul asked. "Weren't you the one that was just about to bite our heads off because Edward wouldn't tell us about Leah's whereabouts?" Sam glared at Paul burning a hole through him for speaking. Paul shut up realizing what he just said and walked over to stand by Jared mouthing an, 'I'm sorry,' to Sam. These guys never cease to fascinate me.

"Well thank you Sam," I said walking past everyone. I stopped right next to where Sam stood and turn to look at him with a genuine smile. "I didn't know you were keeping track of how long I was gone." With that I walked straight towards my house, but not before seeing him blush in embarrassment. Ha! Got you there Sammy Boy.

As I walked into my house, everything seemed to be the same. The couch was still facing the television set right in front of the staircase. The bookcase was still next to dad's desk just beneath the window. Dad's chair was still beside the couch halfway facing the door and the t.v. set. I walked straight upstairs to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Wow, what a crazy adventure had she gotten did I get myself into?" I said to myself. "Being away from home for a week was the most I had been gone. Only a week, what was the big deal in a week? Yeah sure I left without a word, but it wasn't like I had a choice. I blacked out and I was taken …"

"You were taken?" I heard the voice came from behind me, interrupting my thoughts. "What? Who took you Leah?" I turn to see Sam standing in my doorway looking pissed for no reason.

"Umm…what are you doing?" He was getting on my nerves. "Weren't you the one that suggested I needed rest? And now here you are in my doorway, going back on your word." 'Well it's not the first time you have ever went back on his word,' but of course I did not say that to his face.

"Well that was before you started talking out loud to yourself. Is it my fault that I heard you?" What the hell is up with him?

"Yes, it is your fault."

"Oh, sorry that I have such good wolf ears that I heard you all the way from the living room." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Yeah, you should be sorry. Maybe you should learn how to shut your ears." I could feel my blood boiling through my veins.

"Oh, shut my ears? And how do you suppose I learn how to shut my ears?" He looked at me with a challenge.

I stood up and walked towards him. He backed out into the hallway as I grabbed the side of my bedroom door looking him straight in the eyes. "LIKE THIS!" And with that, I slammed the door shut in his face.

I could hear him breathing through the door. I know he was thinking of something to say to me. "Give it up Sam, you're not my alpha and I'm not even in your pack anymore. This is no longer any of your concern." His breathing calmed a little. I sensed he was giving up. "Go home to Emily. Tell her I said hi." He breathed a sigh in responses and a second later; I heard footsteps descending the staircase.

I open my door to a crack. Just enough to hear what everyone downstairs were talking about. "Did she say anything about where she was?" I guess that was Jacob.

"No, but I think you should talk to her Jake." I can hear the disappointment in his voice. "You're her alpha. Maybe she'll listen to you."

"I told you she wasn't going to speak to you Sam." I heard Paul say. "I mean, you are her ex…" he cut off before he could finish his last words. I'm guessing Sam gave him another look of death.

"Paul, Paul, Paul," I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "He never thinks before he speaks."

Five years ago, I would have welcomed the idea of Sam being in my bedroom. But now, that was all different. He wasn't welcomed at all, and part of me was happy that I finally came to that realization.

Even though I was gone for a week, I hadn't been home in almost two. Yet, my room was exactly the same way I left it. "Leave it to mom to not change anything." I walked around my room, missing the comfort of it. I stopped in front of a picture that was on my dresser. I picked up the frame and stared at it. I felt a single tear fall from my face. It was a picture of dad and I. "I miss you dad."

I flopped on my bed closing my eyes. I was trying to block out all the noises from downstairs, and the memory of my father's death. I just wanted some peace and quite. If it wasn't for Seth and mom, I don't believe I would have came home. For once I was truly happy.

"So are you going to tell me what happened? Or do I have to order you to tell me?" I knew Jacob would take Sam up on his suggestion.

"All hail the Mighty Alpha Jacob. To what do I owe this interruption of my quite time?" I couldn't help but be sarcastic to the guy.

"Ha! Ha! But for real, I'm waiting. It's not like you to leave without saying a word." I sat up looking at Jacob for the first time. There were dark shadows underneath his eyes. Probably lack of sleep. I was about to answer him until Embry, Quil, and Seth walked into my room.

"Gosh, I didn't know I was hosting a slumber party tonight." Seriously, what was their deal? "If I would have known, I would have gotten out some of my girly magazines."

"Oh, really? How exciting. I just love slumber parties Leah." Embry said playfully. I knew he was just trying to mock me with his words.

"Yeah, Embry. Maybe we can do each other's hair and I can paint your nails. Then I can call you Embrya." I couldn't help but smirk. I heard Quil chuckle behind him.

"It wasn't that funny Quil."

"Hey, not my fault she got you back…Embrya." Everyone started laughing. "That was a good one Leah. Good to have you back home." He walked over to give me a hug. Before my disappearance I would have refuse to this kind of behavior, but I hugged him back.

"Thanks Quil."

"Whoa what was that?"

"What was what Embrya?" Embry stuck his tongue out to me.

"Whatever! Anyways, was that…a hug?"

"No it was a kiss." Looking at him with a dumb expression on my face. "DUH! What else would it be?"

"Since when did you ever hug anyone Leah?"

"What? Am I not allowed to hug anyone anymore?" Okay Embry was getting on my nerves, but since I was in a good mode I dropped it. "So what's up? What's new?"

"Oh, besides you going missing and not saying a word. Everything has pretty much been the same." I knew Jacob would not waste time.

"Yeah, Lee. What happen to you? Are you okay?" I turned to see Seth. His eyes looked red. I concluded that he must have been in tears when I was gone. I walked up to him and hugged him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry bro." He stared at me; I could tell he was fighting back tears.

"Just don't do it again." I smiled in response and turn to face everyone else.

"Wow, Leah is just in a hugging mood. Can I get one?" I felt like Embry was watching my every move, but since he asked nicely I couldn't help it.

"Sure, why not Embrya." I walked over and hugged him. To my surprise, he hugged me back. I knew he missed me too.

"Okay before I answer any questions you all might have for me, first things first. If you guys don't mind, I would love to take a shower. So could you all get out and wait downstairs?" They didn't seem to hear me. "Gosh, are you guys deaf? Can I go shower or do you want to watch me shower?"

"Umm…yeah that's my cue to leave." Seth got up and walked straight downstairs.

"Let's go you guys." Of course Embry and Quil listened to Jacob. They walked straight out. Jacob was half way out until he stop and turn to look at me. "You know Leah, we're not leaving until you tell us what happen."

"I kind of got the feeling you weren't." Just then I heard my mom downstairs.

"LUNCH TIME! Come eat you guys. Seth and Sam can you grab the plates?" I looked at the clock, 11:30 am.

"Okay I understand why my pack is still here, but why is Sam and the others still here Jake? I thought I told Sam to go home." He didn't seem like he wanted to answer. Finally he opened his mouth.

"He's been worried Leah, he wants to know too. And I doubt he's going to leave until he has those answers."

"Great!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Don't get it wrong Leah, we are happy that you're home. It's just you scared everyone." He wore a mask of worry.

"I know. It's not like I meant to take off…" I trailed off. I didn't really feel like telling him what happen just yet. "I'll let you know what happen when I finish up here. Okay?"

"Okay." He was walking towards the door until he turned back around. "Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"It's really good to have my Beta back and to see you smile again."

"Thanks Jake, it's good to be back home." With that, he walked out the door.

I sighed in relief. How was I ever going to dodge this bullet? "No, stop it Leah. Do not stress over Sam." I didn't let my mind worry too much about the wolves downstairs. I just wanted to get out of these clothes and take a long hot shower.

I couldn't really concentrate and feel at ease in the shower. The water felt nice but the noises from the wolves downstairs were annoying me. "Damn dogs!" I cut the water and decide to soak in the bath tube instead, but with the constant noises kept interfering…"Damn can't they just go home?" Well I already knew the answer to that question.

I got out the tube and wrapped myself in my towel. By the time I got into my room, I was already dry. "Thank you wolf heat!" I got dressed and just stared at myself in the mirror. It was the first time I noticed the new length of my hair. It had grown past my shoulders. I couldn't help but smile. When I learned that I was a werewolf, I had to cut my hair, mostly because the length of our hair determined the length of our fur. Having long hair did not help.

I could hear laughter coming from downstairs. They were all still waiting. "Might as well get this over with." My stomach growled at that same moment. "Wow, I should really get something to eat." I looked down wrapping my arms around it. My mind wandered back to that time… "No! Stop it Leah. Do not think about that. Not now, not ever." Instead I headed down the staircase.

The moment I walked downstairs all eyes were on me. "Wow! Awkward. How come I feel like I'm standing underneath a spotlight right now?"

"Maybe that's because we've been waiting for almost four hours for you to come downstairs."

"For real Paul?" I turn to look at the clock. "Wow, it's almost four o'clock. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I didn't know I was taking that long." In truth, I really didn't know I did, but I was glad. "Well since it's getting late; I know you all must be tired." I really wanted them to leave. "Actually, how some you are all still here? I mean, shouldn't you all be out running patrol or something?"

"Cut the crap Leah. We're not leaving." It seem Sam was getting inpatient.

"Gosh, Sam. Touchy, touchy." He looked away. Jacob already told me why he was here, but I actually wanted to hear it from him. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to go home and tell Emily I said hi?" He looked up, meeting my gaze. Part of me wished I didn't ask, but I really wanted to hear him say why he was here.

"You already know why I'm here Lee…" He paused for a minute before continuing. Hearing him say half of my name sent chills down my spine. Was he going to call me by my old nickname? He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"You know why I'm here Leah." His tone was much more genuine then before. I noticed his hands balled up in a tight fist and his lower lip was shaking. I was over him, and I was happy for him and Emily, but the way that he was looking at me made me feel self-conscious. He was looking at me with those same brown eyes that I fell in love with. My heart ached, but I did not allow myself feel sorry for him. I had been hurt too many times by those brown eyes, and I would not let myself fall for them again. Plus, whom was he kidding? Fate had already determined our soul mates. He was just a fool to hold onto those past feelings. I had let them go, why hadn't he?

Just then a car pulled up. I went to open the door and saw Emily getting out of the car. Usually I wasn't that happy to see her, but since my disappearance I was excited to see her again. When she saw me standing there at the doorway, I saw her half smile. Not really sure if seeing me at the doorway was a sign of welcome. I couldn't help but smile back. She walked up to the doorstep and I hugged her.

"Emily, it's so good to see you." When I pulled away, she looked shocked. I couldn't help but laugh. She pulled me back into another hug.

"Oh Leah, it's so good to see you too." We walked into the house hand in hand. It was like old times with Emily. I felt everyone's mouth drop to the floor. Wow, they were all starting to bug me.

"Hey! You all better close your mouths before a fly flies in them." I tired to ignore them, but of course they will not let me drop the subject at hand. So I just started talking to Emily more.

"So Emily, how have you been? Do you have everything set for the wedding? I heard you changed the date again? Why? Oh My Goodness, do not tell me you picked out your dress yet without telling me." Emily was completely shocked by my questions. Sure, I would have never asked her these questions, but when I was gone; I got over it all. Okay, yeah she was marrying my ex-boyfriend, but part of me was happy for her. Before Emily could answer, Sam spoke.

"Emily, come sit over here." I looked up at Sam. It seems he caught onto my sudden change in attitude. I watched Emily leave my side and walk over to Sam. She sat down wondering why Sam was so tense. Just then I saw the light balls go off in Jared, Quil, Paul, and Jacob's head. Their eyes widen in pure shock.

"Umm…what's up with you guys?" Apparently Seth noticed their expressions as well.

"Jake? Quil? Hello?" Embry was lost. He was waving his hands in front of their faces. He turned to look at me. "What did you do Leah?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Okay well, I did know why they were staring at me, but I was trying to avoid it all.

"NO!" Paul spoke. "You didn't. "

"Did you really?" Jared asked.

"Say it isn't so Leah?" Quil couldn't hind the smile one his face.

"That explains why she's so happy; why she's smiling again, and hugging everyone." Jacob was smiling too. Well at least my pack members were happy for me. Seth, Embry, Emily, and my mom were confused at this point.

"I don't get it, what's going on? What do you all know that we don't?" Emily asked. She looked at me for answers. When she realized I wasn't going to give them to her, she looked up to Sam, who was still tensed. "Sam?" At once, everyone – Embry, Seth, and mom – turned his or her heads to look at him. Awaiting the answer to Emily's question. As I stared into Sam eyes, I could tell he was conflicted with mixed feelings. He cleared his throat.

"Leah imprinted."

----------------------

TBC.....

----------------------

**A/N: **Sorry everyone. I know you were all excepting Leah's imprint to show up now. No worries, he will come soon. Very soon! So what did you think of Sam and Leah's conversations? Could you tell Leah was not the same bitter Leah from chapter 1? LOL. Don't forget to review!!

**Preview: **Leah begins to inform both packs where she has been until a friendly guess shows up and interrupts.


	5. Imprint

**Lauren: **since you don't have a page I'll leave you a comment here. Thanks for the review, I know I'm sorry I kept everything in the dark for so long.

**Leah and Sam fan: **Wow, that is such a BIG compliment. If Stephenie Meyer wanted to make my fan fic into a book, I would literally fall over and die. LOL.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the late post. I have been busy with some of the "Team Taycob Girls" on . We are building a website called "OBSESED". Check it out: .. So that's what I've been doing. Again, I'm sorry and thanks for the review everyone. Here's chapter 5. All will be answer in this chapter. Enjoy...

**Imprint**

_Leah's POV_

"WHAT!" Just like the others; I watched as the mouths of my mother, brother, cousin, and Embry hit the ground. Their eyes looked as if they popped out of their eye socket in complete shock. No one spoke, so it was up to me to break the silences.

"And? You all act like it's such a big deal." I said staring back at them. "I mean; majority of you have imprinted. Why are you all so shocked?"

"Because Leah," Embry spoke. "You're a girl."

"No! Really Embry?" Looking at him with a 'duh' kind of expression on my face.

"You know what I mean, but how is it possible that you can imprint? And before me?"

"Yeah Leah," Seth said. "I thought girls couldn't imprint because the whole point of imprinting was to pass on the wolf gene, and Leah I thought you can't…" he trailed off not wanting to continue. Seth looked away; partly because he didn't want to meet my gaze anymore, and because she was ashamed of bringing the topic back up. It's true; my body was that of a female vampire. It had frozen over time, and yet, somehow I still manage to imprint.

"Well I don't know, you all imprinted, well expect for you and Embry, but I guess it was bound to happen and it did." I thought back to that night when it happened. "The pull I felt for him was too much to ignore. All I know was when I was looking into his eyes, I felt as if I was complete. My life had meaning again." It was obvious that I had imprinted; I had a smile on my face just thinking about it.

"And who exactly is 'him'?" I turned to look at Sam. He didn't seem happy for me. The jerk!

"Umm…my imprint, duh!"

"I know that," he was raising his voice. "But who is your imprint?"

"Damn, chillax man. What's your problem?"

"My problem Leah?" It was obvious Sam didn't like how I was so calm with everything. "My problem is you. How are you going to stand there being all happy, when we here, had no idea where you have been for the past week? Not to mention, when you went missing you're scent was mixed with that THING!" Emily reached up to touch Sam's arm. He looked back at her and began to calm down.

"He's right Lee. I panicked when we found your scent mixed. What happened?" Leave it to Seth to freak out about things.

"Okay, calm down everyone. I can explain everything." I grabbed a chair from the kitchen since everyone took all the seats in the living room. I sat down and looked at everyone around me. "Well I actually can't explain everything because I really don't know what happen."

"What? How is it that you don't remember what happened?" I heard my mom say, "hunny you can tell us anything."

"I know I can, but I just don't know what Sam is talking about." I looked at Sam. "Care to elaborate?"

"How do you not understand what I'm talking about?" Sam was still raising his voice at me. More like he was yelling at me.  
"Hey, I don't know okay!" Everyone switched his or her eyes back to me. "I don't get the part of my scent being mixed with that thing's scent. What does that mean?"

"My gosh Leah." He seemed frustrated with my reply.

"Sam calm down hunny." Emily had to completely pull on Sam's arm now to calm him down.

"How can I calm down when she's over there fantasizing about some creep and we don't know what happen?"

"I understand that you're worried, but yelling at Leah is not going to solve anything." Sam was blowing up for no reason.

"Why the hell are you so pissed?" I couldn't help but yell back at him. He was really starting to piss me off. I mean; did he just call my imprint a creep?

"You know why I'm pissed Lee-Lee!" Just hearing that name, I felt my body tense. The last time someone had used that name with me was Jared. He came to talk with Jacob to join both packs together again. Sam had told Jared to do whatever it took to bring me back even if it meant calling me 'Lee-Lee', Sam's nickname for me when we were together. Minutes ago, Sam had almost called me that. Now, it just so happen to spill out while his fiancé was sitting right there.

We were looking straight into each other's eyes and I did not like what I saw. Worry, fear, and hurt, longing. What was Sam thinking? I looked around that room, and everyone seemed aware of what just came out of Sam's mouth.

"Sam!" Emily shouted at him. We both turned our attentions to her. It didn't seem like Emily was hurt by his remark. She just yelled to get him to calm down. Sam smiled and turn back to look at me.

"Jacob can tell you better then I can." He sat down next to Emily. "You're giving me a headache Leah." Sam was rubbing his temple with both his hands. I knew that move; he was trying to hind his face, mostly because he was guilty for calling me Lee-Lee in front of Emily. That puck. How dare he call me that name in front of everyone? I turned my attention to Jacob now, hoping he will give me some answers.

"The day we found out you were missing, we sniffed you out to the fur tree you're always at. We found your scent there, but it was mixed with the same scent that we were tracking that same night."

"I see, and what happen to that scent? Did you find out who it belong to or who or what it was?" I was curious to see what their conclusion was.

"No, we never found it. In fact, it disappeared around the same time you did." I felt every eye on me again.

"And that's why you all were freaking out right?" They shook their heads nodding yes. "Because you thought whatever that scent belong to kidnapped me?"

"Well yeah Leah." My attentions turned to Seth. "You broke your promise to me. I thought you said you were going to sleep in your wolf form. Next thing I knew, you were missing. Do you know…" I had to jump in and cut if off.

"Cool it Seth. I know you were worried, but I'm good now. I already told you that."

"I know Leah, but that's besides the point." My mom-jumped in. "You took off without saying a word. That's not like you. I only have you and your brother left. How did you except me to react when Seth came running up to me, crying that you were missing?"

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm 20 years old, turning 21. I know how to take care of myself." This was getting out of hand. Mom was scowling me like a child in front of my ex, my cousin, and the boys. How embarrassing.

"You can be 20, 21, or 40 years old. It doesn't matter; I'm a mother and that's what mother's do. They worry."

"Alright mom. You're right. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry to you Seth, and to all of you for making you worried. I didn't mean to take off. I promise I will never do so again." And I really meant it.

"It's all good Lee, just don't do it again okay?" I didn't even notice my brother kneeing in front of me. "Pinky swears?" I gave him a face. "Come on Lee." He said cheerfully with a smile. I couldn't help it. I linked my pinky with his.

"Pinky swears."

"And you know what they say about pinky swears."

"What do they say?"  
"You can never break them."

"I know, I know. Okay, the next time I think about taking off; I'll alert the wolves." I lean down to hug my brother tight. He was getting too big; I could hardly wrap my arms around him.

"As sweet as this is, you still haven't answer any of our questions Leah." I looked up and Jared was speaking.

"Okay, I'll try answering them to the best of my ability." I was trying to stall for some time. I looked up at the clock, a quarter to five. He promised that he'd be here at around this time.

"Alright here's what happen. All I remember that night was I had imprinted, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was laying on a bed in some room. I felt so weak; majority of the time I was in and out of sleep. I couldn't move much; I really didn't know what happen to me. I tried phasing plenty of times, but it just wouldn't work. My body would not listen to me. I ended up dozing back off into sleep. When I finally had strength to get out of bed, it was, I believe…wait, what day is it?" I looked at all of them. I actually didn't know what today was.

"Oh it's Wednesday."

"Thanks Quil. Where was I? Oh yes, when I got out of bed it was Monday."

"You mean to tell me you were in and out of sleep for five days?" Asked Quil.

"Believe it or not, but I was." Just then I heard a car pull up into the driveway. I saw all the heads of the wolves and two humans turn to the lights outside.

"Who's that?" I saw my pack, Jared, and Paul rush to the front window.

"Finally!" I felt like I was in court, and my lawyer just showed up to save me from all these people.

"Where you expecting someone dear?" I looked at my mom and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Of course I was mom. My imprint." I ran to the door before anyone could. I have been longing for him this whole time. I just couldn't wait to be held in his arms once again.

I opened the door and to my surprise, he was standing right at the doorway with that incredible smile of his. His hair was spiked up and was shining from the setting sun. He was wearing blue jeans, and a black shirt that complimented the shapes of his broad shoulders, his chests and abs. I felt my heart skip a beat. I just couldn't help myself. I jumped straight into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me towards him in a bear-crushing hug.

"Hi babe. I've missed you." I heard him whisper into my ear with that husky voice of his.

"I missed you too," I said through a kiss. I totally forgot about the house full of wolves until I heard Emily speak.

"Gabe?" At the mention of his name, Gabriel and I let go of our embrace and turn to look at the shocked faces behind us.

"Gabriel Sealth? Is that you?" It was so funny seeing the expression on Emily's face.

"Hey, Em." Gabriel flashed her one of his dreamy smiles. Just hearing his voice sent shock waves through my bones. If it wasn't for his hand holding me, I think I would have melted right then and there.

"OH! MY! GOSH!" Emily dropped Sam's hand and ran towards Gabriel. She nearly tackled him to the ground trying to hug him. "Look at you? You're so grown. How have you been?" I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. She turned to look at me. "Why didn't you tell me your imprint was Gabriel?"

"Umm…surprise?" Emily pulled me into another giant hug.

"Oh Leah, this is just too great! I'm so happy for you." I felt my cheeks getting wet.

"Oh gosh Em. Don't tell me you're crying." She pulled away, wiping her face.

"I'm sorry Lee, this is just such good news." Emily was smiling so wide I wanted to slap her back to reality.

"EMILY!" Our attentions went straight over to Sam. He did not look pleased; maybe because Gabriel had both his arms around his ex and his fiancé. Emily hugged Gabriel one more time, and retreated back to the grumpy black wolf that seemed to be burning with, I believe, jealousy. I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Is that really you Gabriel?" I looked up at my mother. She seemed happy.

"Yo, Gabe! What's up man, long time no see?" Seth was excited to see him too. Both my mother and brother came to greet him.

"How are your mother and father?"

"They're fine, I believe. I actually don't know. I've been traveling around the world. But I do talk to them some times. Thank you Mrs. Clearwater."

"Oh please, call me Sue. Since you're Leah's imprint, you're practically family." My mom was smiling too wide. Again she was embarrassing me.

"Thank you, Sue. I'm sorry about Harry." My mom's smile had lost some of its glow at the mention of her late husband.

"Thank you Gabriel. I know if he was here, he would be happy to know that his little girl is finally happy with a man that he can trust." Gabriel reached up to kiss my mother's hand; at the same time I heard a snort from one of the guys. I looked up to see Sam rolling his eyes at the gesture. Whatever hater!

"What up Seth? Look at you! Man, have you grown. Almost as tall as me." It was true. Seth was tall because of the wolf gene, but Gabriel still had a good three to four inches on Seth.

"No worries Gabriel. I'll be taller then you in no time. It's a family trait. You know? It runs in our genes." Seth was such a dork. He kept winking the whole time he was talking. The retard.

"I can see that. It must be the Quileute gene. Am I right?" He turned to look around the room, finally aware of all the eyes on him. Wolves circled him. He turned to whisper in my ear. "Umm…why didn't you tell me I was going to be surrounded by wolves babe?"

"Because I didn't know they were all going to be here." I squeezed his arm and lead him to sit down next to me. Everyone went back to sitting down at his or her places in the living room, but still I felt their eyes on Gabriel. Not sure if he was a danger or not. "Everyone this is Gabriel. Hun, this is Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Sam. Emily's fiancé."

"Hey everyone." When Gabriel heard me introduce Sam, his eyes automatically switched to his direction. "Oh, so you're the lucky guy that's going to marry my Little Em huh?"

"Wow, it's been years since I last heard that name." Emily couldn't help but giggle like a little schoolgirl. Sam elbowed her, just a little, to bring her back to present time.

"Sorry, but how exactly do you know Emily and the Clearwaters?" There was some edge to his tone. Sam was still irritated with the smile on Emily's face, but I couldn't help but smile too. It was just funny how she was acting around an old crush.

"Oh, well Emily and I are childhood friends; we grew up together. We have been best friends since birth." He winked at Emily, and she couldn't help but blush. Sam did not like that at all. "Like Em, I'm from the Makah Reservation. I met the Clearwaters when they came to visit many years ago. When was it babe?" He looked directly into my eyes. I was so memorized that I didn't hear the question.

"Sorry, what was the question hun?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it, smiling the whole time. I knew I was blushing; for the third time today I felt embarrassed. I heard a heavy sigh and knew exactly whom it belonged to. From the corner of my eyes I could see Sam was desirous; maybe because Gabriel was the reason I had a smile on my face.

"I forgot, I think it was when I was around 13 or 14. Right Em?" I looked at her. She merely shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah, well that's when I met them. I had always had a crush on Leah, right when I saw her. She had that charming smile and the stunning brown eyes. She had the most gorgeous long black hair that I've ever seen. It's a same she had to cut it." He reached up and entangled his hand in my hair. It felt so good. "When I saw her, I knew she was the girl I wanted to be with, but she was head over hills for some guy back home." I saw Sam smile just a bit, but he covered it up when Emily looked up at him.

"So how did you end up in the woods that night?" Jacob asked.

"Well I came home and heard Emily was getting married. She was living in La Push as well. So I thought I'll drop by and visit my Little Em. She was like my sister from another mister.

"I got a room in Forks, and people told me the fastest way to La Push was through the woods. I heard there was something wandering around in the woods from Sheriff Swan, but I endured worst. So I went anyways. Who would have thought that when I was coming to visit Emily, I'd run into Leah again? I thought I was the luckiest guy ever. There she was standing in the middle of the woods in a white dress. She just stared at me with those same stunning brown eyes. Next thing I knew, she blacked out." Gabriel reached for both of my hands and held them firmly. "I was so scared for her. I tried calling her name but all she kept saying was, 'Imprint. Gabriel you're my imprint.' It was morning already so I took her to my hotel room. You don't know how frighten I was for her.

"For the past five days she was just in and out of sleep. I tried taking her to the hospital, but she insured me that she was fine and all she needed was rest. So I left her to sleep, only coming to her aid when she needed anything.

"When she finally got out of bed, she told me everything that had happen; about Harry, her turning into a werewolf, the Quileute legend, and imprinting. I kind of freaked out, but I got use to the idea. Especially the imprinting part." He kissed me on the neck; I couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry Gabriel, but I have to ask you something about that night. Do you mind?" Jacob said.

"No, go ahead."

"About that thing wandering around in the woods. Did you happen to see it in anyway?" Gabriel looked at me, and I gave him a nod of encouragement.

"No, I didn't see anything. The only thing I saw was Leah." I know Jacob wanted to push for more answers but it was getting late.

"As much as I enjoyed all your company; it's getting late and I'm sure you all have to get out there and start patrolling." I looked at Sam mostly. I still didn't understand why he, Paul, and Jared were here in my house. Sam ignored my eyes and kept his on Gabriel.

"You're right Leah, let's go you guys." Jacob got up and signaled for Quil, Embry, and Seth. "Leah, you just got home. I think you should sit this night out. It was nice meeting you Gabriel."

"Yeah nice to meet you Gabe." Embry and Quil said in unison.

"Nice to meet you guys too."

"Thanks Jake. I needed that." With that, my pack disappeared into the night. I turned to look at my old Alpha who was still staring at my boyfriend with cold eyes. When he finally met my gaze, he stood up and signaled for his pack.

"Let's go." Paul came up and shook Gabriel's hand.

"I just wanted to be the one to thank you for changing Leah. You don't know how thankful I am that she imprinted. We no longer have to hear her complain about how imprint screwed her over and…" Before Paul could finish, I shoved him out my house playfully. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Good night you two love birds." I turned and saw Emily being pulled by Sam out the door. I yelled to back at her.

"THANKS EM!" She turned back with a smile on her face. Too bad I couldn't say the same for Sam. He just got right into the car, and when they were all inside. He drove off into the night.

"What's up with him?" I looked up at Gabriel and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh you have idea." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house.

"Well, you want to let me in on the joke?" He raised one eyebrow, eyeing me.

"Remember that guy you mentioned? The one I was, 'head over hills' for?" I used my fingers to quote his words.

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's him."

"Who?"

"Sam." Gabriel's eyes widen in pure shook.

"Sam as in my Little Em's fiancé Sam?"

"Yup, that's him." I was leading him upstairs to the spare room. "MOM! I THINK GABRIEL IS GOING TO NEED EXTRA PILLOWS!" I heard her call back upstairs from the kitchen.

"OKAY! I'LL BE UP IN A FEW WITH THEM!"

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that my Little Em is getting married to your ex-boyfriend? The guy that you were so in love with that you turned me down for?" He looked so cute when he was confused.

"No worries, babe. Sit down and I'll tell you everything that happened between me, Sam, and Emily." I motioned him to come sit on the bed. "Good thing we have all night to talk."

He flopped on the bed beside me, and pulled me towards him. When I was safe and secured in his arms, I began to tell him of how my life came to be.

--------------

TBC...

--------------

**A/N:** Hmm... Leah was sick for five days after she imprinted? That seems strange don't you think? Don't forget to review!

Okay, here's why I chose Gabriel Sealth. Gabriel is the name of one of my best friend's son, and Sealth? Well I use to live in Seattle, Washington; I was trying to think of a Native American name. The only thing I could think of was Chief Sealth High School (located in West Seattle.) So that's how I came up with Gabriel Sealth. My "ideal" Gabriel is **Alex Meraz** (I think he's native). My "ideal" Leah is **Tinsel Korey**. Sam is obviously **Solomon Trimble**, and my "ideal" Emily was **Sarah Weston**, but there was rumor saying that **America Young** (who I think is part native) auditioned for the role of Emily. So either one is good with me.

**Preview: **Sam's POV! Emily shares a little to Sam, Jared, and Paul about who Gabriel was.


	6. Gabriel

**A/N: **I'm happy majority of you like Gabriel. Thanks! And OMG, even though I really didn't like Solomon Trimble as Sam at first, I grew to like him. He is what I picture now as Sam. Great! ***to Leah and Sam fan*** I think we all know that Leah and Sam are not going to end up together. I like them too, but Stephenie Meyer already broke them up:( Anywho, thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy...

**Gabriel**

_Sam's POV_

I was heated the whole time we were going home. Here I was going crazy over the disappearance of my ex-girlfriend, and yet she was perfectly fine with her imprint. Why was I so stupid to give a damn about it? Good for Leah, she was finally happy. But why was I so pissed at that fact?

Those were dumb questions; I already knew why I was pissed. She was looking at Gabriel with such adoration and love. Just seeing that look in her eyes made me sick to my stomach. Leah had never once looked at me that way before. It was all because of the stupid imprint. I let out a heavy sigh. I was frustrated with myself.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I felt Emily's hand on my arm. I felt guilty thinking like this when my fiancé was only a few inches from me. I looked back at her and forced a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?" I had the fakest smile plastered on my face, but I hope Emily didn't notice it.

"Well, you seemed a little trouble ever since we left the Clearwaters." I could see she was worried about me.

"It's nothing hun. I'm just trying to get home so me and the boys can start on our patrol." I glanced at Paul and Jared through the rear view mirror. They looked ready to run.

"Are you mad at me?" Her tone of voice was a little skeptical. I took that fake smile off my face. I was lost by her words.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well…" she paused for a minute. "It seemed you didn't like the way I was acting around Gabriel." I had completely forgot about that. I could feel I was starting to get irritated all over again. My hands tighten over the steering wheel to the point were my knuckles were turning white.

"Hunny, you know he's just a friend right? I love you and only you." She reached out and touched my hands. I released my tight grip on the steering wheel. I couldn't really be mad at her; again it was because of the imprinting.

When we pulled up the house, I cut the engine and handed the keys to Emily. I lean over to kiss her. "Don't wait up late."

"I'll have some food ready for you guys when you come home." With that, Paul, Jared, and I ran off into the woods, phasing as we striped from our clothes.

_Was it just me or was that the fakest smile you have ever seen Jared? _Paul obviously caught that forced smile in the car.

_No, I saw it too. What's up with you Sam? You've never been this distracted before. _Before I answered them,I called the other boys of my pack to go home. They have been patrolling for a while. It was just going to be just Jared, Paul, and me. Tonight wasn't going to be busy at all. Us three were going to run for bit then head home to Emily. When I was sure the others had phased back into their human forms, I answered Jared with another question.

_Do you really have to ask why I'm distracted? _Before either of them could answer, I replayed the events that just went down at the Clearwaters. The way Emily ran up to Gabriel and jumped into his arms. The way Emily couldn't stop blushing every time Gabriel called her by her nickname, and the fact that Gabriel knew Emily since she was a little girl. He knew every secret that she ever had, and that really bothered me.

_Whoa man, are you jealous? _Paul seemed shock by this.

_Wow, I've never seen you jealous before dude. _I had hid my feelings well from my pack, but since it was just us three, I needed advice.

_What do you think I should do? _It wasn't like me to ask others for help, especially seeking answers from my pack.

_Don't sweat it Sam, you heard Em. This Gabriel guy is just a friend plus he's Leah's imprint. I doubt he's going to try to make a move on Emily._

_Yeah, Jared's right. And if he did, we'll be there to show him the consequences. That is if Leah hasn't already killed him. _I heard Jared and Paul laugh through their howls.

_You guys are both right. But there's something about this guy. He seems to be hiding something. I just can't put my finger on it._

_What do you mean Sam?_

_I don't know Jared. There's just something he's not telling us. _

_Well maybe he is, or maybe he isn't. I'm just happy Leah is finally over the whole 'imprinting' crap. Don't put too much thought into it Sam._

_I don't know. I just don't like the guy. _Before I could stop myself, images of the way Leah acted with Gabriel flashed across our way Leah was smiling. The way Leah jumped into his arms when he came. The way he put his arms around her and pulled her towards him. The way he looked at her. The way he put his hands in her hair. The way he held onto her, and kissed her neck. Especially the way Leah was looking at him.

_Whoa, what was that?_

_Nothing Jared. _I tried my best to hide my thoughts. I was usually good at keeping them locked up when we phased, but I was so irritated by the way Emily, Leah and Gabriel were with each other, my thoughts spilled out into their minds.

_No, that wasn't nothing._ _Dude, are you jealous of Gabriel?_

_No, Paul. I think Sam still has feelings for Leah._ This was getting out of hand. I had to do something or else they would never let this die down.

_**NONE OF YOU TWO WILL MENTION THIS TO ANYONE OKAY? **_With my alpha voice, I commanded Jared and Paul to keep this between only us three. I didn't want Emily to find out. This news will only hurt her more. I couldn't let this happen, especially since she was happy over Leah finally being happy. I didn't want Leah knowing that I still loved her too. She was back and was smiling again. It had been years since I saw Leah smile like that. I didn't want to be the reason for her smile to disappear again.

We spent the rest of the night in silences. I hated using my alpha voice on the guys, but they knew why I did it. By the time we finished, the moon was high in the sky. Not really a full moon, but enough to light our path on our way to the house.

When we got closer to the house, we phased back putting on our clothes. The boys were still silent, and I really felt bad about what I did to them.

"You know you guys, I didn't mean to be that harsh on you two." They turn to look at me. "I'm sorry for using that tone, it's just, I panicked." I looked away from them. I was ashamed for abusing my alpha rights like that.

"It's cool man," Jared said. "We understand." I looked up, and Jared had a genuine smile on his face.

"Yeah, don't worry. We wont say anything." Said Paul. "Well it's not like we have a choice now." He winked and we all started laughing. I knew I could count on the boys to understand me.

By the time my house came in view, we could smell Emily's home cook meal. We hadn't realized how hungry we were until our stomachs started growling. At the sound of our stomachs, all three of us ran to the door. When we were 'normal' humans, we never ate so much. But since we were werewolves, we consumed so much food. We were constantly growing – minus the aging – so we needed the fuel.

"Hey, you guys," Emily said when we all got into the house. "I just finished cooking. Go get washed up and come get some food." Every time I saw Emily, my heart skipped a beat. It was like the day I imprint all over again, minus the part where Leah was there.

I walked over to Em and kissed her. "Thanks love. Everything looks good."

"Oh, you're welcome. Now hurry up before the food gets cold." By the time I was finish washing up, Jared and Paul were already at the kitchen table eating. Last year, my house was filled with more; Jacob and Embry, later Quil joined. Now looking at the kitchen table, it was only Jared and Paul. Part of me missed the others, but I was happy that they found a good Alpha in Jake.

"Are you going to come eat dear?" I turn to see Emily. I must have been daydreaming again.

"Yeah, coming." I walked over to the table and joined the other two. It was quite for a bit until Emily started up the conversation.

"So, anything interesting happen tonight?" I looked up to see Jared and Paul. They we a bit hesitant for a moment, as if they didn't really want to answer her question. Well of course something interesting happen, the boys found out I was jealous over Gabriel and I still had feelings for Leah.

"No, nothing happen." Paul said. He looked over to Jared.

"Yeah, Em. It was just another boring night." With that, both Paul and Jared looked down at their plates. They hated lying to Emily, but they did it to save me.

"So, are you two spending the night?" Paul and Jared looked back up; they smiled at her. Emily laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Well finish eating while I go get some pillows and blankets." When I was sure Emily couldn't hear us anymore, I spoke to the guys.

"Thanks, I owe you guys one."

"Like what Paul said before Sam. Don't sweat it."

"Yeah we got your back." Just then Emily walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, all your stuff is laying out in the living room."

"Thanks Em." Both Jared and Paul said at once. I finished eating and put my plate in the sink. I walked over to Emily and kissed her on her cheek.

"Thanks hun. That was good. I think I'm going to take a shower right now."

"Okay, no worries. I'll be down here with the boys." I kissed her again and took off upstairs.

By the time I got out the bathroom, I heard laughter from downstairs. It seems as though Emily and the boys were having fun. I walked into my room and left the door open to a crack. I wanted to know why they were laughing.

"It was so funny. I thought his parents were going to kill me when they found out I was the one that crashed their car into the ditch, but instead Gabriel took the blame." I heard Emily say. At the mention of his name, I felt pissed. "You see, Gabriel was trying to teach me how to drive, and I crashed the car. He kept saying to slow down, but I thought I had everything under control. Next thing I knew, I was driving straight into a ditch." Emily was laughing so hard; she had to stop in order to breathe. "I felt so bad. His parents grounded him for a month, but he never told anyone that it was really me who was driving. He was always that way with me."

"Wow, he seems like a good guy." Jared said.

"Yeah, he really is. I was totally convinced that I was going to marry him when I grew up." My mind went blank at those words. I was so full with rage that I felt myself wanting to phase. I wanted to run over to the Clearwaters, and rip Gabriel's head off.

"Wait! You had a crush on Leah's imprint?" I heard Paul ask.

"Not just a crush. I was in love with the guy. He was like my first love."

"Did he know?" Jared asked through broken laughs. He was obviously finding humor out of this. I stopped getting dress, and just stood there. I was heated, not because of my skin, but because Emily was in love with Gabriel. I had to sit down for a minute to calm down. I was really starting to hate this guy.

"In some ways, yeah. I was convinced he was going to ask me out at the Annual Makah Rev Summer Dinner, but unfortunately he didn't." I didn't like the tone in Emily's voice. She seemed hurt. Good, I'm happy he didn't ask her out or else I would have killed him.

"How come he didn't ask you?" Asked Paul.

"Well, that was the summer that Leah came to visit." Great! Now I had to hear how the guy fell for my ex-girlfriend.

"I had introduced them to each other. When Gabriel laid eyes on Leah it was like cupid shot an arrow at him. I had never seen him look at any girl the way he looked at Leah. Not even me." Emily's tone no longer sound as if she was hurt. Her tone was completely different. More like bitterness was present in her voice. I did not like the way this story was going.

"That whole summer Gabriel came around a lot. Well we were always together, but he came around more then usual. I knew it was because of Leah, but of course she turned him down. You know, because of Sam." Emily whispered the last part, but I heard it perfectly well. Apart of me was happy; Leah had stay faithful to me. I remember that summer all too well. We had just started dating and I was afraid Leah would go off and find someone else.

"When Leah left, Gabriel was in a 'depressed' kind of stage. Everyday he would whine about missing her. It was 'call Leah Em' or 'when is Leah coming back to visit'. In some ways, I felt like Leah had backstabbed me. I was so head over hills for Gabriel, and with one look she stole him from me." Emily sounded as if she was betrayed. That was about six to seven years ago, and Emily still held on to that feeling.

Hearing her talk about the day Gabriel met Leah was like the day I met Emily. In some ways I was annoyed. He had been crushing over Leah all this time, and never once had Leah mention him to me, not even when she came back home.

"Okay hold on Em," Paul said. "You mean to tell me that Leah stole Gabriel from you?"

"Umm…kind of, yeah."

"So wouldn't that justify you stealing Sam from her?" If I were downstairs, I would have punched Paul in the face for that question. It was uncalled for and a stupid one at that. I wanted to yell at him, but I didn't want Emily to know I was listening.

"Well not really. You see, technically Leah never really stole Gabriel from me. I was in love with Gabriel, but he only saw me as a sister. Leah never gave him the time of day. Okay, maybe there was some flirting, but it was very innocent. She made it clear to Gabriel that she was in love, and that Sam was the one for her. So no, it doesn't justify it at all." Emily was calm the whole time she was answering his questions. I could tell she was conflicted with emotions, but she kept her own. No surprise there, Emily is a strong lady.

I didn't really understand what I was feeling. I mean, Emily seemed hurt by the way Gabriel admired Leah from the start. I was not happy with that at all. The guy was making on move on my girl. Okay yeah, Leah wasn't my girl anymore, but at the time she was and I did not like that one bit. I wasn't surprised that Leah would turn him down. She had always been a faithful girlfriend. Even when I couldn't tell her what was happening to me when I first phased, Leah stayed by my side. At the same time, I was pissed that Emily was ever in love with Gabriel. It's bad enough to know that fate had chosen the guy to be my ex-girlfriend's soul mate, but why did he have to be fiancé's 'first love'. I was so confused at this moment. I didn't know what to feel. If it wasn't for Jared's question, I would have been lost in my whirlpool of emotions.

"So Em, when exactly was the last time you seen Gabriel?" That was actually a good question. I really wanted to know the answer. I was fully dressed by the time, so I decided to join them downstairs.

"Hey hunny? What took you so long?" I walked over to the couch were Emily was sitting on. I sat down next to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh I was looking for some socks." I turned my attention to Jared's question. "What did Jared ask you before I came down?" I was playing dumb with her.

"Oh, yeah," Emily said. It seemed as if she did't really hear him. "What do you mean Jared?"

"Well, I do remember him saying something about traveling the world. I'm guessing you saw him before he left?"

"Actually, no. Well let me see. Gabriel is the same age as Sam. It was my senior year in high school, you know right before I came here. Gabriel was a senior too, only because he started school late, and he got accepted into this program to go off and study in Europe for a semester. Kind of like an exchange student program." Emily paused for a minute before continuing. "Gabriel left for five months and when he came back, he was completely changed." I was curious and wanted to know more.

"What do you mean he changed hun?"

"Well…Gabriel was always the 'good boy'. He never did anything wrong. He was very respectful, and he was never really a 'ladies man'." She paused for a minute, as if she was thinking back to her years at the Makah Rev. "All of a sudden, he was fighting with his parents a lot. He started dressing weird. Not really clean cut, but just in torn jeans and torn t-shirts. He cut his hair, he stayed out late, and he was with a different girl every night. He became a 'player' in some ways. He started skipping class a lot, and he got kicked off the basketball team. I was afraid he wouldn't graduate. But he did, and during the summer after graduation he came to my house one night. He said he was taking off, and that was the last I seen of him. Weeks later, I came out here to La Push."

"That is until tonight. Right Emily?"

"You're right Paul. It was good seeing him. He was like his old self again."

I didn't really know what to think of Gabriel at that moment. Part of me still didn't like him because of what he meant to both Leah and Emily. But there was another part that didn't like him because he was still a mystery. I hated not knowing things, and Gabriel was one of them. I didn't know anything about the person he was after he left the Makah Rev. I only knew of the person he use to be, Emily's best friend, and the person he was now, Leah's imprint. The years in between are what I wanted to know about.

"Well I think it's time for bed. It's pretty late." Emily stood up and looked at me. "You coming to bed?" I shook my head and followed Emily.

"Night you guys." We heard the boys say.

"Night!" I was still lost in thought about Gabriel by the time we reach our bedroom. I turned to look at Emily; she seemed to be glowing.

"What's up Em? You seem happy about something."

"Oh, I'm just so happy."

"Yeah, I know. What about?"

"Well, Leah is finally happy because of Gabriel. And I got to see my best friend again." She said climbing into bed. She kissed me on my lips. "Aren't you happy too Sam? For Leah?" I looked her in the eyes, and part of me wanted to tell her the truth.

"Oh course I am." It was only half the truth. I was happy for her, I really was. But I couldn't help thinking that Gabriel was living the life that was meant to be mine.

As I lay there in bed with Emily nestled in my arms, my mind replayed the conversation from downstairs over and over again. I came to the conclusion that Gabriel had a secret, and until I figured it out no one was safe around him. Not Emily, and mostly not even Leah.

---------------

TBC...

---------------

**A/N: **Hmm... I think Sam is right... LOL! Don't forget to review!

**Preview: **Sam realizes he has met Gabriel already. Leah gets sick again, and a certain secret is revealed.


	7. Secret

**A/N: **Okay before you read, I would like to address some issues that was brought to my attention. 1) Yes, I did classify my story as a Leah&Sam one. The reason for doing so is because it is a Leah story, but it's from both Leah and Sam's POV. I did not mean to confuse you all or give false hope that they will end up together. Because they are not. 2) Emily is still Sam's imprint and he still loves her, but the reason why Sam is crying over Leah imprinting is because I'm giving him his time to do so. Leah had hers and now I'm giving Sam his. I firmly believe that if it wasn't for the whole "imprinting" thing, Stephenie Meyer would have kept Leah and Sam together. So I'm just letting Sam be jealous right now, but he will get over it (or learn how to deal with it) in the chapters to come. With that said, thanks for the reviews and enjoy...

**Secret**

_Sam's POV_

It had been a couple of weeks since Gabriel was introduced, and everyone already loved the guy. Everyday he was up early cooking breakfast for the family. He watched over Sue, and took care of her when everyone went out to patrol.

Jacob and I were on the same page about Gabriel, we didn't trust him. Leah was gone for a week, he took her, and he just so happen to be in the woods when that scent was there. Jacob kept me updated with any new information he had from Gabriel that night the scent disappeared. After Gabriel answered all of Jacob's questions, Jacob was satisfied with all the information; they became good friends. He helped Jacob in his garage, fixing up cars. He helped Seth study for school. He cliff dived with Embry like everyday; that is after they played a game or two of basketball. The elders liked him, and he even won over the boys in my pack, including Paul and Jared.

Emily was right; he was a good guy, but there was a part of me that still didn't like him. I don't know if it was because I still felt like he was hiding something or because of Emily and Leah. There was one thing for sure; the more I saw of him the more Gabriel looked familiar. I felt like I met him already, but I just couldn't think of it.

Some days, after Emily cooked breakfast, she left to the Clearwaters'. She was rekindling her sisterly-relationship with Leah, and catching up with her best friend Gabe. In the beginning, I went with Emily only because I couldn't stand being away from her, but as soon as I stepped into the house; I wish I never came. All three of them we're laughing about past memories. I didn't like it at all. I stopped coming around; I was getting sick of all their giggly-ness.

It was late spring and every year around this time, we had a bon fire down by the beach. Both wolf packs and the elders came down. Each person was allowed to bring his or her imprints too. Last year, only Jared and I had imprinted. So Emily and Kim were the only imprints there. Now, there were more. Rachael Black (Jacob's sister) was welcomed because she was Paul's imprint. Claire (Emily's niece) was there because she was Quil's imprint even though she was only about three years old. Renesmee Cullen (Edward and Bella's daughter) was going to be there because she was Jacob's imprint.

Jacob had a hard time getting the 'okay' from the elders to bring Renesmee past the board line. She was half vampire, half human. I didn't like her kind at all. It was wrong, but there was nothing I could do about it. She was Jake's soul mate, and so the elders allowed it. And then there was Gabriel; of course he was going to be there.

I was hoping he would stay home so I wouldn't have to see his face. Gabriel became one of those people were you just see them, and they instantly get on your nerves.

Three days before the bon fire, Leah started getting sick again. She was in and out of sleep, and everyone was worried about her. No one had ever seen Leah this sick since the time she had her breakdown and was rushed to the hospital.

That was another reason why I kept checking up on Leah after we broke up. She was stressing out, not eating, and locking herself in her room. Eventually she had a breakdown and passed out. She was admitted to the hospital, and all the doctors told me was that she was just suffering from lack of sleep and dehydration. I blamed myself for doing that to her.

But there they were, standing in front of the fire - laughing and talking with the other members of my pack. Leah's skin looked a bit pale against the green and white dress she was wearing. Her hair was way pasted her shoulders now. It had grown because she hadn't been phasing – due to her being sick. She looked fragile, like she hadn't been eating. Part of me wanted to yell at Gabriel for bringing her out. It was clear she should have stayed home.

I looked around the beach and saw everyone else was already there. Jacob and Quil were close watching over Claire and Renesmee. The two little girls were playing with the sand. Even though Claire was older, Renesmee appear much older then her. The last time I had seen Nessie was when the Volturi came – which was only a couple of months ago. She was merely a newborn, and yet she looked as if she was eight or ten years old now.

Embry was talking to Jared and Kim. Seth, Brady and Collin were play wresting with the other boys of my pack down by the water. The elders were sitting near the fire talking and laughing. Emily and I were the last to arrive.

"EMILY, SAM! OVER HERE!" Paul was waving us over. He was standing with Rachael, Leah and Gabriel. When Leah looked up, our eyes instantly meet. She looked so weak, but she smiled through her eyes. Even though she didn't look well, Leah still looked beautiful.

"Let's go Sam." I broke my connection from Leah to look at Emily. She was smiling and pulling me by the arm. I had to shake my head a few times to think straight. As we got closer, their words were much more clearly.

"Leah, how are you feeling?" Rachael asked. "I heard you were really sick. Why didn't you stay home?" Rachael and Leah were really close friends. It was no surprise she was worried about her health.

"That's what I've been telling her," Gabriel stepped in the say. "I wanted her to stay in bed, but she insisted that she was fine." He leaded in to kiss her on the cheek, and Leah smiled despite her fatigue. "That's what I love about this girl, she's a fighter. You can tell."

"You got that right," Paul said sarcastically. Leah punched his arm playfully, and the group broke out into laughter. At that time, we finally reached the group. "Hey Sam. Hi Emily."

"What's up Paul?" I nodded at him. Emily walked straight over to Gabriel and gave him a big hug. I was still eyeing him. Then she went over to Leah, Rachael, and Paul. By the time Emily returned to my side, Gabriel and I were staring each other down. He had a strange look in his eyes. For a split second, Gabriel reminded me of one of the boys. He had that look in his eyes as if he was about to phase.

As quick as that look in Gabriel's eyes came, it left just like that. He broke the silence between us. "Hey Sam." He was smiling too wide. I wanted to slap that smile of his face.

"Hey," I said plainly in a flat tone. Emily elbowed me in the side. I didn't like the guy, and yet he was talking to me. I had to play nice or else Emily will be mad. "Hey Gabe. Hey everyone." I said in a much lighter tone. Emily shook her head at my incapacity to be friendly. She turned her attention to Leah, who was doing the same thing.

"Lee, you look terrible. Why didn't you stay home?"

"You know me Em. I hate staying home." Leah said. "I've been in bed for three days straight. I had to get out or else I would go crazy." She ended in a faint laugh. Her legs were shaking a bit, and it looked like her knees were about to give out. If it weren't for Gabriel's arm around her waist, Leah would have fallen over.

"So what have you been up to Gabe?" Emily asked.

"Well I've been playing basketball with the boys. You know, teaching them some new tricks." He was gloating, and I didn't like it.

"Oh, trying to relive your 'Air Joey' days I see." Emily used her fingers to quote his – I'm guessing – nickname.

"Air Joey?" Paul asked. "What's that?" Gabriel was already laughing from Emily. When he finally calmed down, he looked at Paul.

"Well, that was my basketball nickname in high school." He looked lost in thought.

"What high school was that?" That nickname sounded familiar. I knew I heard it from somewhere so I was curious.

"Emily and I attended Neah Bay High School."

"And how did you come up with a name like Air Joey?" asked Paul. "It kind of sounds like Air Jordan." He was laughing like it was the funniest name ever. I had to admit, it was pretty lame.

"Ha ha. Yeah I know, it sounds corny, but that's the name my team gave me. My middle name is Joseph, so that's where my teammates got Joey. Air was because of Michael Jordan. Like him, I played shooting guard and a little of small forward – hence Air Joey was born."

"Yeah, and Gabriel was really good at playing too." Leah said.

"You've seen him play Lee?" asked Rachael.

"Yeah, we all did; back in high school. Remember?" Leah was looking at Rachael and me. I still didn't get what she was implying. I use to play basketball back in high school too, and I do not remember Leah going up to the Makah Rev for any basketball games. She was always at ours, cheering me on in the stands.

"You guys don't remember? Neah Bay High School use to play us." She looked at me. "Sam, don't you remember playing against Gabriel or Air Joey, at the time? I mean, you played shooting guard as well. You use to guard him." And that's when it clicked. I knew Gabriel looked familiar, and I finally remember why he did.

During the basketball games against Neah Bay, there was always a cocky, pretty boy that got on my nerves – mostly because he was always flirting with Leah. Every shot he made, he would look at Leah in the stands and wink. It got on my nerves. I almost got thrown out the game because we almost fought. After one game, I even caught him trying to make a move on her. Leah said he was a friend of her cousin Emily, but I did not know that Air Joey's real name was Gabriel. The same Gabriel that was best friends with Emily; the same Gabriel that was Leah's imprint; the same Gabriel that was now standing in front of me.

I was reliving those old basketball days in my mind. The only reason I never threw down with 'Air Joey' was because Leah begged me not too. I could feel my blood boiling inside of me. I wanted to reach out and punch him in the face, but I knew Emily wouldn't like that and Leah was already not feeling well. I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Whoa, Sam you never told us you knew Gabriel." I looked at Paul. He knew I didn't like him, but he was finding humor in all this.

"Well that's because I didn't know that was him." I tried my best to hide the bitterness in my voice, but I failed. Emily looked at me with the expression of 'what's wrong with you?' I shrugged my shoulders in responses. How was I supposed to tell her that I hated her best friend?

"AH!" Just then, all of our attention shot back to Leah. She had both of her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her legs gave out and she fell to the sand on her knees. She was screaming in pain as Gabriel, Paul and Rachael hovered over her.

"Babe, Lee? Are you okay?" Gabriel shouted. "What's wrong? Baby, talk to me."

"It hurts Gabe, it hurts. AH!" Leah was leaning over curling herself into a ball. I had never seen her like this before. I kneed down on her other side, next to Emily and Rachael, trying to help. By then, everyone had already heard Leah's cry of agony that they all rushed to her side.  
"Leah, what's going on?" I heard Rachael say.

"Lee, say something." Emily shouted.

"Tell me what hurts Leah." I cried out.

"Leah, you're skin is cold!" Paul said. I touched Leah's arm and it was true. Her skin was indeed cold. Actually, it was normal like Emily's, but that was strange considering how Leah was a werewolf and our skins were burning hot. Paul and I glanced at each other. What could that possibly mean?

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sue ran to Leah's side. Paul got up to make some room for her. As much as I didn't want to move, I got up and left the ladies to aid her with Gabriel by her side. "Gabriel get her to the car," Sue said looking at Gabriel. She looked back at Leah. "We're taking you to the hospital."

"NO!" Leah cried out. "I'm fine mom. Just take me home."

"But hunny, I'm worried about you." Sue was looking into Leah's eyes. Without any words, Sue agreed with Leah. "Okay, we're taking you home."

"I'm coming too." Seth said. "Leah, do you need help getting up?"

"Yes, but you stay Seth. I don't want you missing out on the fun." Seth was shaking his head. "Please, mom and Gabriel will take me home. Stay!" Seth gave up. There was really no point in arguing with Leah. She always won.

"We're coming then." Rachael and Emily said at once.

"No, please. Everyone stay here." Leah said as Gabriel lifted her up into his arms. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, Lee." Emily called out. "But I'll drop by with some soup." As Leah was being carried away, she turned back and shook her head.

The rest of the night I kept thinking about Leah's condition. I didn't understand how she was getting sick all the time. We werewolves were strong, and we never got sick. That was one of the good things; we were always healthy. Then there was the part were Leah's skin was cold. Since we all turned into werewolves, our skin temperature was hotter then the normal human. None of it made sense.

"I think we should go visit Leah now Sam." Emily's voice brought me back into reality. I hadn't been socializing with anyone since Leah left to go home. I was still trying to make sense of what was happening with her.

"Yeah, your right. Do you want to stop by the house first?"

"No need. There's still some left over soup that I bought. We can take her the rest." We bid our farewells with everyone and headed to the car.

On our drive to the Clearwaters' I was still lost in thought. I really wanted to know why Leah was sick, and why her skin temperature had changed. Emily had let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay Em?" I asked her. With my right hand, I let go of the steering wheel and entangled it with Emily's.

"I'm just worried Sam. I have never seen Leah this sick before. Well except for that time she had her breakdown. I don't want her to be admitted into the hospital again." I glanced at Emily, and I could tell she was really scared over Leah.

"Don't worry Em, Leah's a fighter. She'll be okay." I took both of our hands that were linked, and moved it to my mouth. I kissed Emily's hand to reinsure her that everything will be all right. She looked at me and smiled.

When we pulled up to the Clearwaters', I noticed the light from the bathroom downstairs was on. I heard faint voices from that area; I guess Leah didn't make it to her room upstairs.

When Emily and I knocked on the door, we both heard Sue yelling to Gabriel.

"GABRIEL! COULD YOU GET THE DOOR?"

"YEAH! I'M GOING!" Minutes later we heard footsteps running towards our directions. When Gabriel opened the door, he was semi out of breath.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." He moved to the side to let us enter. "I was just upstairs clearing Leah's bed. As you can see, she didn't make it that far." With that, we all heard Leah gagging from the bathroom.

"Oh, I'll help you Gabe." Emily offered. She looked at me, and handed me the container with the soup. "Sam, could you warm this up for Leah? Please." I looked at her, and despite how I felt about Emily being alone with Gabriel; I took the container and headed to the kitchen while Emily followed Gabriel upstairs.

As I was in the kitchen warming up the soup, I could hear Sue and Leah talking.

"Leah, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Yes, mom. I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"You are not fine. You're throwing up. Please Leah, do not tell me that you are…" Leah jumped in to cut Sue off.

"NO! Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? Me and Gabriel haven't done anything."

I felt sick to my stomach just hearing that. Imagining Gabriel with Leah, it just made me hate the guy even more. Even though Leah said nothing like that happen between them, didn't mean it wouldn't. I really wanted to punch him in the face now. I was so mad I didn't realize I had broken the spoon I was holding in half. I tossed it in the garbage and took out another one from the drawer.

After the soup was heated, I poured it into a bowl. Leah and Sue were still talking, but I heard their voices coming closer to the living room. It seems they had left the bathroom; carrying their conversation in the hallway.

"I can't believe you thought that mom."

"Well I'm sorry. You were gone for a week."

"Wow, do you really think that I'm fast like that? Thanks mom."

"You know I don't think that way of you Leah."  
"Then why would you think that in the first place?"

"It was just – I don't know. Last time you were this sick you passed out, and had to be rushed to the hospital. Next thing we knew, you were pregnant with Sam's kid."

I was turning the corner to face them with the bowl of soup in my hands when I heard those words. I froze in place, letting the soup slip through my fingers. The bowl hit the ground with a thump causing it to break into pieces, and the soup spilled out onto the hardwood floor. The noise of the impact caused Leah and Sue to look up.

When they saw me, we all froze in place. Leah and Sue looked shocked, but that was nothing compared to the look on mine. Leah and I were staring into eyes; I was searching for the answers in them. No one said anything.

"Sam…" Leah said through a surprised sigh. Just then Emily and Gabriel came running down the stairs.

"SAM!" Emily yelled. "Look what you did. Gabriel could you grab me a towel to clean this mess up." Gabriel didn't move; he caught the look between Leah and I. A few seconds later, Emily caught it too.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked. "Why are you guys just staring at each other?" He paused and looked at his girlfriend. "Leah?"

I didn't pay attention to anything or anyone. I was just staring into Leah's eyes, and what they were saying was that everything was true. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I replayed Sue's words over and over again in my head; making sure what I heard was right. Earth seemed to freeze as no one uttered a single word. Silence engulfed us all. Finally, I cleared my throat to speak.

"You were pregnant Leah?"

---------------

TBC...

---------------

**A/N: **I tried my best researching about the Makah Rev high schools. The only one I found, on my short research, was Neah Bay High School so that's why I chose it. Also with the Michael Jordan thing. I'm pretty sure he plays shooting guard. If not, oh well. Haha...

Okay this totally has nothing to do with the chapter you just read, but I was listening to Demi Lovato's song _On the Line_ featuring the Jonas Brothers the other day. (I know Disney people...LOL but they do have some nice songs.) And the lyrics (most of them) totally match Leah and Sam. One line in the chorus says, _"__We got it all, Destined to fall. Our love was tragical." _Yeah, Leah and Sam...LOL and the second verse totally fits them too. Plus, another song I thought that matched is Aaliyah's song _How Could the One I Gave my Heart to. _It matches the breakup scene back in chapter three. You seriously have to listen to them both.

**Preview: **Leah's POV! She tells the story of her pregnancy, and many tears will be shed.


	8. Our Child

**A/N: **Yes, Leah was pregnant! I did leave clues in Chapters 2, 3, 4, but no one seemed to pick up on it. LOL. If you don't remember what the clues were, well I suggest you go back and read the other chapters, and if you still can't figure them out. Well then I'll message you the clues, just ask! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy....

**Our Child**

_Leah's POV_

I couldn't move at all. For almost three years my family and I had kept this secret from Sam, and just like that, my mom spilled. Never had I believe I would have to deal with this kind of drama. I was finally moving on with my life; I was finally happy after everything I was put through, yet fate was evil. It just wouldn't let me move on silently.

I was dumbfounded by Sam's presents. I heard someone knocking on the door, but I did not know it was Emily and Sam. Usually, I would have picked up their scents, but since I was always getting sick; my wolf senses were out of sync.

All I could do was stand there in my mother's arms staring at Sam. I felt like I was a child again; scared from the monsters in my closet. Like the time when I was a little girl; I would cry and have nightmares that there was something evil in there. My mother would wrap and protect me in her arms; sheltering me from whatever harm. My dad was my warrior, fighting the skeletons that dared to escape into my room. The only problem was, I didn't have my father there to fight for me anymore. No, he was gone and left to live with the spirits. Now, every last skeleton in my closet escaped, and Sam was there to welcome them.

Gabriel and Emily's facial reaction to Sam's words were nothing compared to Sam's. He just stood there paralyzed looking like I just stabbed him with a thousand knives in his back. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I wanted to run up to my room, hide underneath my bed and cry.

"Leah, answer me." Sam plead. "Were you pregnant?" I looked away from him. I could no longer hold his gaze. I was too ashamed to answer him.

"What did you just say?" Gabriel asked in an unsettled tone. My head shot back up just in time as Gabriel uttered out his question. He was looking at Sam the whole time; not fully comprehending his words.

At the sound of Gabriel's voice, I saw something snap in Sam. He was no longer in his numb stage, but he reflected annoyance.

**"WAS I TALKING TO YOU?"**I had never heard Sam – or Jacob – use their Alpha voices while they were in their human forms. I didn't know it was possible to do so, but there it was. I knew Sam never liked Gabriel from the beginning, but I did not except Sam to lose his cool like that ever. Sam was always a mellow kind of guy, yet our werewolf personality caused us all to change.

Sam turned to glare back at Gabriel. They were staring each other down; just like before, at the bon fire. I knew that look in Sam's eyes; he was letting his werewolf personality take over; feeding off all his anger and directing it towards Gabriel. What I did not except was for Gabriel to have to same exact look in his eyes. Only it was somehow different, as if he had a stronger more compelling edge to it. Just then the front door flew open and Seth came in.

"I'm home," he announced cheerfully. Seth was so consumed by his own exuberance, that he almost missed what was happening in the room. When Seth finally sensed the tension in the air, his smile was gone.

"What's going on?" he asked. He kept looking at mom, and me then at Sam, Gabriel, and Emily, then back at me. I could tell he was piecing the clues together.

"Sam knows?" At that, Sam broke his gaze with Gabriel and looked at Seth.

"YOU KNEW?" Sam growled.

Sam turned back to look at me, his eyes tense and angry.

I finally remembered the others that were in the room. When I looked at Emily, her expression surprised me. Her face was brooding, as if she was reliving some past distant memory. I couldn't let this awkwardness cloud settle any longer.

"Sam, please," I plead. "Sit down, I'll explain everything. Just calm down for a minute."

"CALM DOWN LEAH? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" He yelled as he stared at me with his bleak, yet burning with anger eyes. "I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!"

"I will. I'll give you all the answers that you want. Just please, relax." I turned to look at Emily. "Emily, could you please calm him down."

Emily snapped out of her daydream. She just looked at me bewildered and grabbed Sam hand. She led him to the couch, and had to use some help from Seth to keep him from getting up again.

When I was sure he wouldn't have another outburst, I turned my attentions to Gabriel and my mother.

"Could you two please clean up this mess?" They both looked at me with beleaguer glances. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have Seth present."

"It's not Sam I'm worried about," Gabriel whispered. "It's you Lee. What if he has another outburst?"

"Don't worry love. It's Sam, he will never hurt me."

"He has in the past." Gabriel reminded me.

"That's the past Gabriel, and I learned to let it go." I was truly taken aback by Gabriel's words. I know he didn't mean to hurt me with what he said. He was trying to prove a point, but that didn't mean opening up scares that were starting to heal.

I think he sensed what he did because he apologized after.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that Lee."

"I know, but just – please – I need to handle this. Both you and mom can join me and Seth in the living room later." With that, they left to clean the spilled soup and broke bowl on the floor.

I was trying my best to summit up any courage I had. I was finally going to deal with this issue. I kept praying that one day it will just disappear, but I was a fool to think such things could happen.

I could hear Sam's inpatients through his heavy breathing from the hallway. I knew I had to just get everything over and done with.

As I walked into the living room, Sam's head automatically shot to me. I seriously wanted to phase and run away from him right now.

"Tell me now, " He commanded.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you." I looked at Seth, and he hurried to my side. He took my hand and squeezed it for comfort.

Before I could utter out a single word, Emily jumped in.

"Leah's sick dear, maybe right now is not the best time." Sam ignored her interruption. He just kept his eyes on me.

"Just tell me the truth Leah," he mumbled. He was taking deep, deliberate breaths, trying to calm himself. "Did you know you were pregnant?"

I swallowed the bile that rose to my throat. Instead, tears began to collect in my eyes.

"No," I managed to spit out. Thinking about my pregnancy, it caused the tears to escape from the corners of my eyes. Just then Gabriel and my mother joined us. Gabriel sat on the other side of me, taking my other hand that was free. My mom stood behind me, rubbing my back as I sat there crying.

"No, Sam. I didn't know I was pregnant." I said through broken sobs. "I found out when it was too late."

I was staring at him the whole time. His facial expression changed at my words. It went from anger to agony in a second.

"When it was too late," he repeated slowly. "What do you mean?"

I had kept myself from ever thinking about our child. I trained myself to lock up its existence in the dark corners of my mind and my heart. No one knew, except for my family. Even when I was in wolf form, I made sure to never let this news slip out into their minds. Seth did the same. I didn't want to ever feel the pain of it again, and yet, Sam was unlocking ever door there was. Breaking down the walls in his quest for answers.

"My breakdown," I whispered. I wiped the tears from my face, but it just caused me to cry even more.

I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I never talked about it to my family. We just let it die between us all. Sam was making this hard for me.

"Your breakdown?" Emily asked. "You mean the breakdown from after Sam…" she couldn't finish her words. Emily knew exactly what breakdown I was talking about.

Her face too, turned to agony. Emily looked down in shame, I didn't realize she was crying until I saw the tears fall down and land on her thighs. Sam reached out to hold her hand. With his other, he pulled Emily closer to him and cradled her in his arm. Then he looked up to meet my gaze.

"How did it happen?" he asked in a much bitter tone. "The doctors said you passed out due to stress, lack of sleep and dehydration. You mean to tell me you passed out because you were pregnant?"

"Part of it is true." I paused thinking back to the time I was admitted to the hospital. I still didn't want to talk about this, but it was too late.

"After our break up, I was in a depressed state. I just locked myself in my room. I cried all day and all night. Majority of the time I was in and out of sleep because I was so exhausted from crying. I couldn't eat and every time I tried too, I ended up throwing it back up. I thought it was because I was heart broken, and it caused me to stress out.

"Finally, my body couldn't take all the stress anymore. I passed out and when I woke up, I was laying in the hospital." I paused trying to control my breathing. I let the tears fall freely from my eyes. There was no use holding them in; it was time for Sam to know the truth. Even if it will only causes us more pain and heartache.

"The doctors came in and told me that I was two months pregnant, but because of the stress from the…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words. I just sat there staring at Sam. He knew exactly what happened.

"You lost the baby because of the breakup." It was more of a statement then a question.

His face was twisted in nothing but pain and anger. His hands were shaking, but I could tell he was fighting it. He was trying his best to stay calm while Emily sat there shedding tears in silences.

"Why didn't you tell me Leah?" he asked slowly, drawing out the words. "I could have…" he trailed off.

"Could have what?"

"I could have done something," he snapped back.

"Done what Sam?" The words came out fast, like a reflex. "There's nothing you could have done. The baby was already gone." Right when those words escaped my mouth, the tears did not stop.

Reality finally hit me. For so long, I made myself believe that none of this happened. That the reason I had hated everything and everyone was because I lost Sam and my father.

I was a strong woman. I had endured so much, but nothing prepared me for this. I had been a mother for two months. I had no idea that I was, and when I was given the news; my child was taken from me. A year later, my body froze causing me to never be a mother again.

I had buried my face against Gabriel's chest. I felt his arms around me, holding me firmly while my brother and mother rubbed my back. Even though it felt good to know that they were there, to have Gabriel hold me in his arms – a part of me craved for another's. I wanted to be held by the man who sat across from me. I wanted him to reach out and cradle me in his arms. This was our problem; our lost, I wanted Sam and I to mourn together for our child. Yet our imprints were comforting us instead.

When I felt in control, I let out a heavy sigh. "There was nothing anyone could have done," I managed through broken sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"No, this is all my fault." All of our attentions went to Emily. Her eyes had turned red, and her cheeks were cascading with tears. I was surprised by what she said. Sam was too; we were all confused.

"It's my fault. I should have never came. I should have stayed back at the Makah Rev." We finally realized what Emily was saying. She was blaming herself for the death of our child. If she would have never came that summer, Sam and I would have still been together. We would have had a healthy baby boy or a beautiful baby girl. Instead she showed up causing Sam to imprint and breaking up with me.

I hated Emily for so long. She had taken Sam from me, but I never once blamed her for the death of our child. She did not cause this to happen. She did not cause Sam to leave me. She didn't have a choice. Fate had chosen her to be with Sam, not me. Our child was just an issue that needed to be removed in order for her and Sam to be together.

"No Em," I reinsured her. "Don't you dare think like that, okay? None of this is your fault. Everything happens for a reason. Do not blame yourself."

"Then who should I blame Leah?" she retorted. "Who should I blame if not me?"

"Those damn bloodsuckers!" Sam snapped at her question.

I knew exactly whom Sam was referring to. He was talking about the Cullens. In some ways, he was right. Their existences is what caused Sam – and all of us – to change. Having the Cullens near by is what set our destiny in motion.

The Quileute legends were merely bedtime stories to us all, but they turned out to be true. When the Cullens moved back five years ago from Alaska, the wolf gene settled in our generation. Sam was just the first of our generation to turn.

Sam continued to mumble to himself about his hatred for the Cullens. He never liked them, but there was nothing he could do. There was no sense in dwelling in the past.

"Why didn't you tell me Leah?" I looked up at Sam. Despite the tears in my eyes, I could see he was hurting from the fact that I never told him.

"I didn't feel you needed to know." Those were the wrong words, but it was the best thing I could come up with.

"Didn't need to know?" Sam repeated. "I was a father for two months and you said I didn't need to know?"

That was the main reason why I kept this from Sam. I didn't want him hating me. Both Gabriel and mom tried jumping to my defense.

"She said…"Gabriel said.

"Sam, please try to understand…" mom jumped in.

I interrupted them both before they could finish. This was my problem, and I had to deal with it on my own.

"I didn't know about imprinting. I assumed you left me because you didn't love me anymore. What was I going to do? You had already chosen Emily; I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me just because I was having your child. Plus, the baby was already gone by the time I found out I was pregnant. There was no point in telling you. You had already moved on."

Again, I felt the tears spill down my face. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm so so sorry."

He stood up causing Emily to look up.

"Emily, I think it's time for us to go."

"But Sam."

"But nothing." He was struggling to keep his cool. "Please, wait for me in the car."

Emily stood up and hesitated for a minute. Finally, she walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Leah. I should have never come. Could you ever forgive me?" She said bawling in my arms.

"Don't say that Emily. Don't blame yourself. There's nothing to forgive because you did nothing wrong."

She pulled away and walked out the door. I turned my attentions to Sam. I could see he was struggling with what to feel.

He started to walk to the door. I didn't know what to do. I wanted him to stay, to understand my reasons. I didn't want Sam to leave with the hatred for me in his heart.

I was desperate; I jumped up and ran to him. I gasped his arm in mid swing. We both stood there frozen, holding onto each other's hands.

"Sam, I'm…"

"Sorry?" He finished. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I was speaking to his back and his voice was lacking emotion.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I just stood there looking at our hands entangled with each other as I continued to cry.

He steadily turned and looked at our hands as well. When he looked up his jaw tightened, and he spoke through his teeth. "I know your sorry Leah, but sorry wont bring back my child."

He dropped my hand, and continued to walk towards the door.

"OUR!" I called after him. He froze in mid strive, but did not turn around. "Our child Sam." I was still searching for the right words to say. Things just couldn't end this way. "I sorry, it's all my fault."

My words seemed to have knocked him back to reality. He turned back to met my gaze. I saw remorse presented in his expression.

"Don't blame yourself for his Leah. It's not your fault." I could tell he was hurting from the sound of his voice. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Wasn't meant be," I repeated.

We stared into each other's eyes knowing how fate was both cruel to us. Fate had once promised us forever, and then stripped it away like it was some raggedly, old cloth.

There was so much that needed to be said between us, yet none of us could utter a single word.

Sam turned and walked out the door to Emily who was waiting in the car. When they drove off, my legs gave out and I fell to the floor sobbing out loud. I felt Gabriel's arms wrap around me, carrying me upstairs to me room.

For the rest of the night, I bawled out of control. I couldn't help it. I cried for everything I had lost. I cried for Sam, for the love and the future that was taken from us. I cried for our child. I cried for the fact that I would never know if it were a boy or girl. I cried because I wasn't given the chance to hold our child ever. I cried because I would never be given the chance to have another baby again. I cried for my father who was no longer here to protect me. I cried because he would never walk me down the aisle. Most importantly, I cried because I felt weak and that was the only thing I could do; was cry.

---------------

TBC.....

---------------

**BTW: **Have you all heard of the Twilight Riddle online? It's crazy! It took me a day & a half to finish it. If you think you can handle it, go to twilightlexicon(dot)com [i wrote the URL like that because it wont show up if I actually wrote the . com] in the blog section...LOL it's going to make you feel so stupid after...haha...

**Preview: **Gabriel confesses is true feelings for Leah, and something goes down at an engagement party.


	9. Engagement Party

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I have been busy since I'm back in school. This is not my best chapter because I was rushing through it in order to post a new chapter for you all. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy...

**BTW-** **ari11990 **guessed right about what happens at the engagement party. CONGRATS!! But sadly, no one guessed who's engagement party it was. Oh well!

**Engagement Party**

_Leah's POV_

It had been three days after the bon fire. I was getting better. My body temperature was back to normal – well wolf normal that is. I was eating again. I wasn't gagging, and I could actually get out of bed. But still, all I could do was lie in bed. Even though I didn't feel sick anymore, my heart was still sick from what happened.

It was the first time I had thought about my child since it happened. I never thought about it since the doctors told me I was pregnant. I didn't even know if it was a girl or and boy. They all told me it was too early to tell, but one thing was for sure, it was gone just like that.

That was the reason why I despised imprinting so much. Because of imprinting I had lost Sam. He was the love of my life; my best friend, but imprinting took him away from me. Because of imprinting I had a breakdown; I was so heart broken from losing Sam. I thought it was just me stressing over our breakup that caused me to be admitted to the hospital, but no, I was pregnant and didn't even know. As a result, I had lost my baby. Because of imprinting, it had pushed me to the limit were I had transformed into a werewolf. I also caused my dad to have a heartache. I killed him when he found out I was turning, but my mother would never let me take the blame. She merely said it was due to his health, but she knows what I did. I hated imprinting so much, and yet it was imprinting that was helping me cope with my lost.

Gabriel stayed by my side as I continue to shed tears. I was so drained that I couldn't feel anymore. My heart was in pain, and I just felt numb. All I did was lay there lifeless. Shutting my eyes. I wanted to drift away in silence, but I couldn't. Life just kept pulling me back to La Push.

"Leah?" he spoke. "Hon, are you awake?" I could tell he was trying to keep his voice down in attempt to not bother me. "Babe?"

For the first time that morning, I opened my eyes. They were burning from the lack of liquids for I drained them dry. I blinked a couple of times in order to focus my vision. I turned my head to look at Gabriel.

He was wearing a mask of concern. His eyebrows were pulled together in worry, and his hands shook a little.

"Lee, are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. My throat was killing me. It felt so dry, that it took me awhile to clear my throat. "Water please?" It came out in a whisper.

Gabriel rushed to my dresser where I saw an empty glass and a pincher of water. He poured the water until it reached half way, and then he rushed over to my side.

I got up and drank every last drop. It felt good to have something cool side down my throat.

"Leah?" I turned my attention to Gabriel when I was done. "Are you okay now? Because I feel like we have some things to talk about." I shook my head.

"Are you sure? It can wait if you still need time." He was so good to me, giving me time to deal with this. I made a promise to myself then and there that I would never shed a tear for Sam or our child again. I had to move on with my life, and Gabriel was my ticket to do so.

"No, I'm fine. What is it that you wanted to say?" I was confused, but I wanted to know what he had on his mind.

"I mean – I know what Sam meant to you. I just – I don't…" he seemed to be struggling with his words.

"What is it Gabriel?" I really didn't understand what he was trying to say. He looked down as if he was ashamed of something. I just looked at him with a blank expression.

"I know how much you use to love him, but I don't know if you still have those same feelings." He paused for a minute. Finally he looked up to meet my gaze. "What I'm trying to say is, I have never seen you cry so much. I have never seen you in pain like that. I mean, I know about the imprinting and how you can't ignore it, but part of me feels as if…I don't know. Like, it's hard to explain."

"Gabriel, just take a deep breath and say what you feel." I really didn't understand what he was trying to get at. He did as I said, and just let it out.

"Leah, I love you but I can't compete with what Sam was to you."

I finally understood what he was getting at, and I hated myself for what happened the night of bon fire. I hated how I allowed myself to be weak. To show everyone how I was hurting. I had finally allowed the weakness of all that I lost crush down on me, and I hated how Gabriel watched me cry day and night for Sam and our child.

"Gabriel, I…" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Leah, listen." He grabbed my hands and kissed them. When they were firmly in his hands and he held my attention, he spoke. "I fully understand the whole 'werewolf' and 'imprinting' thing. I do, and I have no problem with it. In fact, I love the idea of imprinting because that's what led me back to you; it's what made you mine forever. But I know you hate it." I tired shaking my head in disagreement. "No, you can't say you don't hate it because I know you do." I finally shook my head in agreement. He was right; I hated it.

"But Gabriel…" I kept trying my best to speak, but he kept cutting me off.

"No Leah, let me finish. I have always had strong feelings for you since the day we meant, and it killed me to know that you were dating someone else. Even though I knew you were with Sam, I couldn't stay away."

"Is that why you kept coming around that one summer?"

"Well yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Maybe that was the imprinting from the beginning. Didn't you feel it too?" He was right; I did feel something for Gabriel. I stayed a faithful girlfriend to Sam, but I couldn't help flirting with him whenever he was around. Maybe it was the imprint from the beginning. I just shook my head.

"See, we were meant to be. But I know, that if it weren't for the imprinting thing, you and Sam would be together right now. Married with a child. What I'm trying to say is, I'm not Sam Leah but I will stay by your side and love you until you no longer need me."

I didn't know what to say. Gabriel was confessing his love for me, and all I could do was sit there silently. I felt stupid; I couldn't say a single word. I felt like Jacob just commanded me to sit here and not say anything. Like Jacob used his alpha voice on me.

Part of me felt bad for Gabriel. It was like; he was trying to make me realize that he loved me unconditionally. That he loved me the best. He was trying to tell me that even though I was broken, he wasn't going to give up. He was willing to stay and fix me. Despite all the pain that I suffered; he wanted to be the guy to make me smile, to make me happy. That he wanted to bring meaning to my life again. He wanted to mend my broken heart.

Then there was the part of me that was happy he was saying this. I was happy that I had finally found the guy who would accept me for what I was – werewolf and all. I was happy that he was saying this because it reinsured me that I didn't have to be bitter anymore. I didn't have to be so angry. I was happy that Gabriel was willing to love me for me.

"Gabriel, I'm going to be honest with you. You're right; everything you just said is right. Sam and I would have been married by now with a baby." Gabriel let his head fall down after I let those words come out. He even loosen his grip on my hands, but before he could let go completely, I grabbed his and held on tight.

"Just because you're right Gabriel, doesn't mean it happened. Look love," I let go of one of his hands, and lifted his face so he could see my eyes. "I am whatever my imprint wants me to be, and since you love me, I love you too."

He didn't seem to comprehend what I was saying. "What do you mean? You are what I want you to be?" I can tell he was having a hard time trying to understand what that meant. "Are you speaking in riddle? Because I seriously suck at riddles."

I let out a faint laughter at his attempt to understand imprinting. "No, you see. It's me Gabriel. It's me that needs you. Imprinting connects me to you. Without you, I do not feel complete, but imprinting also depends on you. If you want me to be your friend, I can be your friend. But if you want me to be your girlfriend, I can be that too." I could see he was finally getting the idea.

"But that means you are forced to love me." He didn't seem happy with that news.

"True, but then again, I did feel that pull to you when we first met." I smiled at him trying to make him see that I loved him just as much as he loved me. "Sam will always have a special place in my heart but I love you Gabriel, and whatever you want me to be is what I am. We will always be connected and that will never change. I am yours and you are mine."

He finally seemed to cope with that fact because he leaned in to kiss me. What I didn't except is for Gabriel to wrap his arms around me, and pull me into a deeper kiss. He kissed me differently than Sam. Sam always tried his best to be gentle with me, but with Gabriel. It felt raw, in a strong compelling kind of way, and I liked it. I loved the feel of how his lips were on mine.

"Excuse me," Seth said coughing. I broke away from Gabriel catching my breath. "You have a visitor downstairs Leah. Do you want her to come up or stay down?"

"Who is it?" Before Seth could say who it was, Rachael stepped into the room with Paul at her side.

"It's me Lee," she sang. "Ha, that rhymed."

"Hey Gabe?" said Paul.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing much, Rachael just wanted to come by since – well yeah." I knew it wouldn't take long for the news of my miscarriage to get around. Paul ran with Sam, and judging on the way Sam left that night; it didn't surprise me if he let the event reply in their minds. "Plus, Rachael wanted to share some news with Leah. So I guess we should let the ladies be huh?" With that Paul and Gabriel left the room.

"So how are you? We heard what happened. Why didn't you tell me Lee?" I knew Rachael wouldn't waste time. We were close back in the days. She was like one of my best friends.

"Well, I didn't feel like anyone needed to know." I didn't feel like talking about it. I had already cried myself dry on this topic. I wanted it to go away.

"Okay, well we don't have to talk about. I know you. If you didn't say anything in the first place, then there was reason to it." That's what I liked about Rachael; she never pushed for answers. If you didn't want to talk about, she would drop the subject.

"So, Paul said you had some news?" I could tell it was something big. She was glowing from the minute she walked into my room.

"I do. I do. Well at the bon fire, after you left and Emily and Sam, Paul popped the question." She was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Popped the question?" I didn't really get it, but then it clicked. "OH! HE POPPED THE QUESTION! Wow, congratulations Rachael. So when's the big day?"

"Well we don't know yet. All I know its after Sam and Emily's, but yeah. Would you be one of my bridesmaids?" I was seriously taken aback by her request.

"I would be honor to be your bridesmaid."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Leah. I promise you will not be in some ugly dress." I couldn't stop laughing at Rachael. She was always known as an independent type girl, never really caring about being in a relationship. She was always focused on school, that's why she left to college. But since she was an imprintee, well that changed her. She was ready to settle down and with Paul of all people.

I was truly happy for her. I always wonder when she will find the one. Sam and I tried countless times in high school to set her up with people, but she was too intimidating for them. I thought Rachael was a lost cause, but nope, here she was; engaged and before me.

"Oh plus, Paul and I are having an engagement party at my house. Everyone is going to be there," she paused for a second before continuing. "So I completely understand if you don't want to come."

"Why wouldn't I want to come?" I didn't get why she was not inviting me. I mean; she didn't even invite me in the first place. Then it dawned upon me why she was doing so. "Don't worry about me and Sam Rachael. You're my friend and I will be there."

"Are you sure?" She looked worried for a bit. Rachael was always a caring friend. She always looked out for me.

"Yes, Rachael. So what time is it?"

"It's at seven thirty, are you sure Lee?" Okay, she was starting to get on my nerves with all her concern for me.

"Rach, if you ask me one more time. I'm sorry, but I might have to phase and bite your head off." With that we both erupted into laughter. After we calmed ourselves down, she just pulled me into a hug. It felt nice to have another girl there to talk to. Back in the days, Rachael was my 'go-to' girl – besides Emily – but when she left for college. I had no one. It was good to have her back home.

"Okay, well Paul and I should get going. We have to get some stuff ready for tonight."

"Bye, see you later." Five minutes after Rachael left my room, Gabriel walked back in.

"I see someone is going to be in a wedding?" I smiled in response. "So I guess that means we're going to be at a party tonight huh?"

"I guess so. Do you need help picking out something to wear?" We both started laughing. I was truly happy with Gabriel in my life.

"No, but I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I didn't get where he was running off too.

"No worries hon. I'll be back just in time to get ready." I didn't like it when people were being secretive with me.

"Gabriel?" I asked in a questionable tone. I could feel my eyebrows rising in a doubted form.

"It's a surprise." Before I could object, Gabriel kissed my forehead and ran out the room.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet sir," I called after him. I heard a loud gutful laugh from downstairs. I loved the sound of it. His laughter made me smile even more.

Minutes later, I heard tires speeding out the driveway. I looked at the clock, ten forty five. I had exactly eight hours to mope around for the last time. My heart still felt like it was breaking, and I didn't want to face Sam tonight still feeling this way.

I knew I would have to talk to him soon, in order to clear the air between us. I wanted Sam to remain in my life. We started off as friends, so I didn't want our friendship to be lost as well.

Without anyone at home with me, I walked downstairs and headed out the door. I needed to clear my mind by the time of the party. When I was sure I was surrounded and no one could see, I stripped from my clothes, phased, and went for a run.

----------------

Gabriel stayed true to his word; he came back home at five o'clock just in time to get ready. He was being very taciturn, keeping to himself when he walked through the door. I tried countless times to get him to talk but he would not break. So, instead I wanted for him to get ready.

When he was finished and dressed, he walked down the stairs in black slacks with a white v-neck t-shirt that hugged his chest beautifully. On top of that, he was wearing a blue button down shirt and his hair and grown a little. Gabriel was dazzling as he descended down the steps. All I could do was stare.

"Leah you look gorgeous," he said breaking my glare.

"What?" I didn't get what he was looking at. I did not think I picked the prefect outfit for tonight. I know that if I was with that fairly vampire Alice, she would be very disappointed in what I was wearing.

While Gabriel was out doing who knows what, I struggled putting together an outfit. I really didn't know what was appropriate for this kind of occasion. I ended up suddenly on a black and white spaghetti strap dress. It had a flower print pattern all down the sides that ran to the hem hanging just above my knees. I suppose I looked good to Gabriel, but I still felt as if I was over-dressed.

"You look gorgeous," he said again. Gabriel walked towards me and kissed my cheek. I tried not to blush, but it was too late, so I merely smiled. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wait, where's your mom and Seth?" he asked as we were heading towards the door.

"They left already," I told him. "While you went M.I.A. doing whatever it was you were doing, mom and Seth went over to the Blacks' to help out."

"Oh, so it's just us at home?"

"Yup," I answered as I walked out the door. Gabriel was already locking the door. "So are you going to tell me where you were all afternoon?" When he finished locking the door, he turned and winked at me.

"Later, I promise. Remember love," he said while taking my hand. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises Gabriel, just remember that."

"Oh, I know but you are going to love this one."

"We'll see," I said climbing into the car.

By the time we got to the Blacks' everyone was already there. We saw their cars parking everywhere around the yard, the driveway, and by the garage. My eyes scanned the surrounding, and when they landed on Sam and Emily's car, I felt my heart sink to my stomach. Gabriel must have known what I was looking at because he took my hand and kissed it.

"We can go back home if you want Lee." I turned to meet Gabriel's stare. I know what he must be thinking, but I didn't want anything to ruin the night. I was here to celebrate my friend's engagement and that was what I was going to do.

"No, I'm fine." Before Gabriel could speak another word, I opened the car door and stepped out. I made my way up to the house and waited for Gabriel.

I could hear music playing and laughter. A part of me was scared to death. I was scared what everyone would say about my miscarriage, but when Gabriel reach me and took my hand; all thoughts left me. I was ready to face everyone.

Before I could knock, the door flew open. Jacob was standing there just looking at me.

"I knew that was you," he said with that sunshine smile of his. "How are you doing? You know we heard, and if there's anything we can do…" I put a hand up stopping Jacob in mid-sentence. I didn't want to talk about it anymore, and everyone was getting on my nerves asking if I was okay.

"Jake, I'm fine. But if anyone so happens to say 'how are you doing Leah' again, I promise you, I will straight phase and chew their arm off. You got that?" Jacob just stared at me. "Good, you better let the others know okay?"

Jacob and Gabriel broke out into laughter, and then Jake grabbed me with both arms and lifted me into a wolf-crushing hug. "Aw, I hate to admit it but I missed that Leah."

"Well, if you don't put me down. That Leah is going to kick your ass." He placed me down and let us enter.

Everyone seemed to be in two locations, some where in the living room, and the others where in the kitchen eating. I heard Emily yelling at Sam from the kitchen so I made sure to join the group in the living room.

Rachael and Paul were sitting on the couch talking to Kim and Jared. When they saw us, Rachael jumped up and ran over to give me a hug. "I'm happy you're here. I was worry you decided not to come."

"I told you I was coming Rach, and I keep my promises." Just then I heard the others join us in the living room.

Seth, Quil, Embry, and Emily walked in with food while Billy, mom, and Sam trailed behind. I couldn't really see his face. He mostly stayed close to Emily all night, which meant, they steer clear of where I was. It was really awkward for the rest of the night.

I stayed close to Rachael side just talking, but I couldn't help feeling Sam's eyes on me. I wanted to stare back and yell at him for making me feel uncomfortable, but I knew everyone was already feeling the tense in the room. So I kept to myself.

Finally someone, I actually have no clue whom, put some music on. It was very soothing, and I felt relaxed. Too bad Gabriel didn't let me enjoy my time of peace, for he walked over to me and pulled me up into his arms for a dance.

"What are you doing," I hissed at him. Everyone was watching us, and I did not like the feeling of it. "Gabriel stop."

"Oh come on Leah, you haven't seem like yourself all evening. Loosen up and relax."

"I was relaxing until you dragged me into a dance," I said bitter. "Let go of my hands." I seriously felt embarrassed by this. "I swear if you don't let me sit down, I will…" he jumped in to cut me off.

"Marry me?" it came out as a whisper, but everyone heard him. I was sure they did. From the corner of my eyes I saw everyone stop what they were doing and just stare at us.

I was completely shocked by what he just said. I stood there frozen in place. Just a minute ago I was complaining about sitting down. Now, I couldn't sit. I felt like my feet were nailed to the ground.

"What did you just say?" Gabriel stopped moving and stood still. He pulled a couple of inches away from me, but kept my hands in his.

"Leah, you told me early today that you are what I want you to be. Am I right?" I was trying to recall our conversation from this morning; replying it over and over again in my head.

"Yes…" I said. I was still trying to understand where all of this was coming from.

"Exactly, well Leah, I don't what you to just be my friend or my girlfriend. I want you to be my wife." He paused and got down on one knee. I saw him reach into his right pant pocket and pull out a little black box. It finally dawned upon me why Gabriel left this morning. He left to go buy me a ring.

When he lifted the cover, I heard everyone in the room gasp in awe. The ring was prefect. There was a single diamond in the middle of the golden band. I didn't know how many karats it was, but it didn't matter to me. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Leah, I want to be able to wake up every morning to your divine face," Gabriel proclaimed. " I want to be able to hold you forever in my arms, knowing that you are mine and I am yours. I love you Leah Clearwater, and I will love you until my last days on earth, until my very last breath. Will you marry me?"

I tried my best to fight off the tears that were gathering in my eyes, but it was too late. At once, all the tears cascaded down from my eyes to my cheeks. I felt every eyes burning a hole through me, awaiting an answer. But there was one set of eyes that burned hotter then the rest. They belonged to the man I thought so long ago would be saying these words to me. Despite how hot his glare was; I didn't mind the heat. I was too memorized by Gabriel's actions, and I knew he was waiting for an answer.

I cleared my throat to speak. "Yes, Gabriel. Yes, I will marry you."

----------------

TBC...

----------------

**A/N: **Some how this chapter got really long. I have idea how. I might not update as soon as before because I am back in school. So I will try updating whenever I can. Don't forget to review!

**BTW-** If you all liked Solomon Trimble as Sam Uley in Twilight, please visit teamsolomon(dot)weebly(dot)com. Sign the guest book, it's our petition to save him (and Krys who played Embry) for New Moon. He might be replaced, and it's sad considering the fact that he has worked hard for the role. He met with the Quileute elders, learned some of the language, helped out Krys and Taylor with the culture, promoted the movie, he **CUT HIS HAIR **and put on 17-19lbs of muscle for the role. If that isn't commitment, then I don't know what is. Please help us out. **TEAM SOLOMON!!**

**Preview: **Sam and Leah finally have their heart to heart talk about the past, present, and future.


	10. Best Friends

Sorry for the late update, like I said, I'm back in school so I've been very busy. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy...

**Best Friends**

_Leah's POV_

"Aw Leah, you're engaged!" Rachael screamed. I was still numbed from what just happened that I didn't see her run up to me. She was jumping up and down causing me to jerk back to where I was. "I didn't think he was going to propose."

I turned my attention to her. "What? You knew he was going to propose?" I looked around the room to the faces of my pack and old pack. Everyone was shaking his or her head.

"Of course we all knew," Rachael said. "When I came over to your house today, Paul told Gabriel that we were engaged. Gabriel told Paul, Seth, and your mom that he was thinking about proposing to you today, but didn't know if it was the best thing to do."

"Wait for a second," I paused her from continuing. I looked around the room scanning their faces in search of my mother and brother. I found them sitting together with wide smiles on their faces. "You knew?"

"Well duh," Seth teased. "You didn't think Gabriel was capable of picking out a stone like that all by himself, do you?"

"And you do?" If Seth picked out my engagement ring, I had to give him some credit. I didn't know he was capable of such a task.

"Well, actually I picked out the ring. Your brother just came for the ride." My attentions went to my mom. She was smiling so wide, I can't remember the last time she ever smiled like that. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Gabriel had already slipped the ring on my finger. I placed my left hand in front of my face admiring the ring that now looped perfectly around my ring finger. With every toss and turn, the diamond caught the reflection of the light. It shined so brightly that I thought, for just a second, that the sun had risen. "I love it!"

"Congratulations Leah and Gabriel." Her voice was soundless that I was sure, if I was a normal human like before, I would have missed it, but I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. I turn around to see Emily standing inches from me. She seemed almost lost, as if she wasn't sure approaching me was the best thing to do. I knew her reasons for acting this way, and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me.

I could tell Emily was still carrying the guilt of what happen to Sam and my child. I caught the tears that were collecting at her eyes, and truly felt bad for her.

"Thank you Emily," I said pulling her into a hug. I felt those tears fall onto my cheek. The poor girl just wouldn't stop crying.

"You know Emily, you should really stop blaming yourself, " I said pulling away. "What happened happen. No one can change it; stop dwelling in the past. Live, love, laugh." I tired my best to smile for her. To reinsure her that I was fine, and that she had to let go of this burden.

I shook her shoulders a bit, just to loosen her up. "I know, I know Leah. I'm sorry." Emily said wiping her tears away. "Again, congratulations." With that she turned and walked into the other room.

I was half excepting to hear Sam, but when I looked around the room, he was nowhere to be found. I can't recall when I saw him leave, but I guess he did.

Everyone was crowding around Rachael and I. There were so many congratulations that I couldn't tell him they were saying it to me and Gabriel, or Rachael and Paul.

"I'm sorry I ruined your engagement party Rach," I said pleading with a half smile. She seemed puzzle by my remark.

"What are you talking about Leah? You're my girl, and I'm happy for you. It's about time something good like this happens to you." She was smiling so wide that I knew she meant it.

"You're not mad that I stole your spotlight?"

"Please, sharing is caring right?" I nodded in agreement with her. "Plus, you deserve the spotlight. After that propose that Gabriel gave you…WOW! Paul was nowhere near that." At the sound of his name, Paul turned around and gave Rachael a face while sticking out his tongue. "Whatever! You know I love me," she said back at him.

We all laughed together, but it was getting a bit too crowded in the house. I felt I needed some fresh air. "Excuse me for a bit, I think I'm going to step outside for awhile."

"Are you okay Leah?" Rachael asked with a worry expression.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit too stuffy in here." With that, I walked to the front door and stepped outside onto the porch.

The cool night air felt so good against my skin. I could hear the ocean waves hammering down against the shore. I could also smell the fresh salt water in the air. La Push was truly beautiful at night.

"Congratulations Leah." I turned to see Sam sitting in one of the chairs on the porch. His voice was very sincere and a bit low. I was startle at the sound of it. He seemed to notice the reaction he caused because he jerked forward a little; almost out of his seat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said apology.

"No, no, I'm fine," I said holding one hand to my chest and the other pausing him in place. "I was just startled by your voice. I thought I was out here by myself." He sat back down and continue to stare at me. I couldn't really see his full feature, the trees casted a shadow covering part of him. I had to rub my eyes to adjust my vision.

"Do you want to sit down?" He offered the empty seat next to him with his arm hanging out. I wasn't really sure if I should take it. Sam was being very nice considering our last encounter with each other.

He kept his arm floating in the air towards the chair as if he was waiting for me to accept. I decided this was the moment to talk to him. We needed to clear the air between us. So I walked over and sat down. "Thank you." He just nodded at my remark.

For a good five minutes, we sat there in total silence and it was completely awkward. All we could do was stare out into the night. I kept trying to think of a good conversation starter, but it was hard. I felt like I couldn't talk.

"So, you're engaged?" Sam asked finally breaking the silence between us. "That's a nice rock you got there on your finger." He was looking straight down at it.

I looked down at my left hand, admiring the ring again. "Thank you."

"And that was some proposal too." I looked back at Sam; I couldn't tell what he was feeling. He was hard to read. His face was lacking every emotion. It was just blank.

"Yeah, I guess." This was going nowhere. I wanted to yell at him right now. I just wanted everything to be out in the open. I wanted to let him know how I was feeling, and yet nothing to could come out of my mouth.

"Are you happy Leah?" That question took me by surprise. I looked at him, and not once had he looked directly at me. He kept a steady glare out into the night sky.

"Of course I am, I love Gabriel and…" I paused because Sam started shaking his head. I guess he didn't like my answer.

"No, I'm not talking about that. Are you happy in general?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy at where you life is at this moment?" I thought about his question for a while. I wanted to say yes, that I was happy because I had Gabriel and we were going to get married. But that would be telling half of the truth. A part of me was still bitter about the fact that I lost a child, my father, and Sam. I let out a heavy sigh; I was frustrated. My thoughts continued to bicker with each other as I was contemplating on what answer to give him.

"So you're not happy then?"  
"No, I didn't say that."

"But you also didn't say you were."

"Then what are you asking?" I wanted to yell at him. He wasn't making sense; how did he except me to answer his question if he wasn't being specific?

I turned to look at him and to my surprise; he was staring at me as well.

"Do you have any regrets?" His tone was different. In some ways I could tell he was longing for something, but I didn't know what he was longing for.

"I try not to have any, but there are some things I wish I could go back and change."

"Really?" He asked. "Like what?"

I was nervous answering him. I knew exactly how to answer it, but still, I felt scared. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Some times I wish I could back to the time of my breakdown. Probably slap myself out of my depressed state; that way our child could have survived." I cracked at the end and felt a single tear fall from my eye. Sam reached out and wiped it away, caressing my cheek in his hand.

He held my face in his hand while we stared into each other's eyes. Finally he spoke, "I'm sorry Leah, for everything." I stared stupidly at him for a second, trying to register his words in my mind.

Immediately, I began to cry again. For so long I wanted to hear those words from Sam. I wanted him to admit that he was to blame for everything that I had lost, and for all my pain. Now, it didn't matter. I didn't blame him anymore, but still I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"Leah please," he whispered quietly to me. "Don't cry anymore. I'm tired of making you cry." He seemed really genuine about it. Seeing him this way reminded me of the Sam that I fell in love with.

"I just can't help it." I said through broken sobs trying my best to smile at the same time.

At the same moment, Sam removed his hands from my face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's a habit I guess."

"It's okay, you were just being a good friend." I let out a faint laugh. "What about you Sam? Do you have any regrets?" I asked wiping away the tears on my face. He just stared at me in silences.

"I have some."

"Oh yeah? Are what are those?"

"It's nothing."

"No, tell me Sam. I told you mine." I was hoping he wouldn't chicken out. I really wanted to know what he could change if he had the chance.

I could tell he was thinking about it for a while. He was looking out into the night sky searching for the right words to say. "I regret ever loving you."

"Wow, kind of harsh don't you think?" I was seriously hurt by his remark. I did not except him to say that. It was a blow to my ego, and I wanted to yell at him for it. He was my first love, and now he regrets ever loving me, the jerk!

"Sorry, it kind of came out wrong," he said looking towards me apologizing. "I didn't know how to word it, but – it's hard to explain. Never mind." He dropped his head in his hands leading forward. When he remerged, he met my gaze again and laughed. "That was kind of a jerk comment."

"I don't know why you're laughing," I said angrily. "There was nothing funny about what you said."

"Whoa, are you seriously getting mad?"

"Well what do you think?" I hadn't realized I was raising my voice, but I was heated that he was finding humor in how he wished he never loved me. "You just said that you regret ever loving me? Do you know how that makes me feel?" He didn't answer – well it's not like I gave him a chance to answer – so I continued on with the lecture towards him. "I loved you Sam. I had always loved you. You were my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and the first guy – the only guy I have ever been with. You were my first everything, now you're going to say that you regret ever loving me? You are such an asshole!"

I expected for Sam to defend himself; he always did when we were together. When we fought, I would yell at him, and he would yell back. But we weren't together anymore, and he didn't. He just sat there in silence.

He took a deep breath. When he spoke, his tone was much different. Like he was hurt from what I just said. "You're right Leah, I am an asshole." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He continued to speak with his eyes closed. "Do you ever think back to what could have happened with us?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to answer him. I was still pissed at him for what he said. I should have known he wasn't going to drop the question. He opened his eyes again and stared at me. Finally I gave in, "that's a stupid question, and of course I do."

He smiled. "I do too."

I was surprised that at what he said. I didn't except Sam to ever think about what could have happened with us. Of course, I had time to think about our future that we planned when I didn't imprint, but Sam had Emily. I thought all those thought left him.

"What?" I was surprised at what he said.

"Well you know me Leah, I always wanted kids. Hearing how you were pregnant had me thinking about what could have happened with us."

"You shouldn't think that way Sam. It's not like you would have stayed with me if I gave birth to our kid." My words came out in a bitter tone. I didn't mean for it to do that, but it just did.

"You right, I shouldn't think like that." We both sighed at the same time. Before I could say anything, Sam jumped in and cut me off.

"You know Leah," he said. "I didn't really mean to say 'I regret ever loving you' because I don't. The truth is, I loved you too. I actually still do, but it's hard because I love Emily. And yet somehow I love you at the same time, but differently." He turned his attention to me and smiled. "Does that make any sense?"

"Wait, you still love me?" I didn't expect that either. Sam just kept shocking me with every word.

He chucked. "Yeah, I do love you. I love you in a way that I shouldn't, but I can't help it. You were my first everything as well, and if it wasn't for the imprinting thing…" he paused for a minute before continuing. "Well I just think things could have been differently."

"But there not Sam."

"Yeah, they're not."

Sam was coming out of no-where with this. I didn't understand how Sam still loved me when he imprinted on Gabriel. But I guess, in some ways, I knew exactly what he meant.

"Sorry if I'm confusing you right now. I know I probably sound stupid. Here I am saying that I still love you, but I love my fiancée as well; just in a different way."

"No, I guess I understand what you're saying." He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "No, seriously." I let out a small breath, and continued on to explain. "I love Gabriel and he makes me happy, but still it's like I was forced to love him. Like I didn't have the freewill to chose. But with you, our love was natural. It came easy to us."

"Exactly, you always did have a way with words." Sam said. He dragged in an unsteady breath, and closed his eyes. "Leah, I'm glad you imprinted. You can finally be happy."

"Thanks Sam." We sat there for a couple of minutes in silent.

Sam sighed, and then he reached out and took my left hand in his. I didn't get what he was doing until the light from the moon reflected off my ring.

"You know, just because I'm happy you imprinted doesn't mean I still don't like Gabriel."

"I know," I laughed. "But he really is a nice guy. You just haven't gotten to know him."

"No, I think I know a lot about him from Emily considering the fact they are best friends."

"Oh, so you know about her having a crush on him?"

"Yes, and thanks for bringing it back up." I saw his jaw tighten.

"Funny huh?" I asked.

"What's there to laugh about?" Sam dropped my hand. Apparently he was not happy.

"Well how things are between us four. Me and you use to date; Emily and Gabriel use to like each other, and now we are all getting married to the opposite people." I caught the confused look in Sam's eyes. "Wait you mean to tell me Emily didn't tell you that Gabriel liked her?"

"No," he said in a brittle tone. "She said she never knew if he liked her."

"Really? Gabriel said she knew."

"If you're trying to sell Gabriel to me as a good guy, you are doing a bad job at it Leah." He pursed his lips tightly together. "Could you change the subject please?" He asked through his teeth.

"Okay okay, but don't get mad I mean – I don't like it either."

"Next subject," he said a bit too loud avoiding the conversation.

"Fine," I gave in. There was no point in angrily him even more. "You know Sam, just because we can't be what we once were, and we can't have what we once planned doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore. We use to be so close, what happened?"

He grinned. It didn't touch his eyes. "I imprinted and you became a bitter person."

"Thanks," I murmured sarcastically. "But seriously, there's a part of me that will always love you Sam, you're like my best friend. And I want my best friend back in my life."

Sam turned back to face me and took both of my hands in his. "There's a part of me that will always love you too, and I would love to have my best friend back in my life. I've missed her." I felt my eyes starting to tear up again, but I fought them off.

"You know Leah, what I meant to say before was I regret ever hurting you." Before I could respond, the front door opened up and out came Emily and Gabriel.

"There's my beautiful fiancée. I've been looking for you." Gabriel said walking towards me.

Sam let go of my hands and stood up. He walked over to Emily and kissed her lightly on her scars.

"What were you and Leah talking about hon?" She asked.

"Oh I was just congratulating her on her engagement." He looked back towards my direction. "By the way Gabriel, you're a lucky guy. Take care of her, she deserves the best." He was look straight at me, and this time I was too late fighting off the water in my eye. One single tear escaped, but I quickly wiped it away.

"Umm…thanks Sam." With that Emily and Sam walked back into the house. When the door was shut tightly, Gabriel turned back to me with a confused expression on his face.

"What was that? Was he being nice to me?"

I laughed. "Oh be nice, he's my best friend you know."

"If he's your best friend, then what am I?"

"My lover, my boyfriend, my soon-to-be husband, and the man I will be spending the rest of my life with." I kissed him on the last one teasing him.

He smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

Gabriel pulled me into a deeper kiss, and for first time in my life everything felt like it was right again.

---------------

TBC...

---------------

**A/N: **Not my best chapter. I sort of rushed a little so I could post it up. But I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you thought.

I'll try working on chapter 11 on the weekend so by Monday, I'll post it up. *crosses fingers* FYI, my story is only 15 chapters long. So only 5 more left until THE END...

**Preview: **Gabriel takes a short trip to Forks, and Leah gets sick again.


	11. Gone

Thanks for the reviews! I know this is way over due but enjoy...

**Gone**

_Leah's POV_

I woke up to the sound of someone ruffling through my room. It was still dark with the hint of light on the horizon, but I couldn't see who the person was. Instinctually, I jumped into a defensive pose, getting ready to strike if the invader dared to try something.

"Whoa," he whispered putting his hands up. "It's me Leah." Gabriel was wearing all black, and it was making it hard for me to see. I rubbed my eyes a bit, trying to adjust to the lighting.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Why are you in my room?" I was puzzled with his presence. Did he suddenly feel that urge knowing that we were engaged? We had talked about this happening, but we promised that we would take our relationship slow. Now here he was in my room.

His head went up and down, registering my physical looks and a smile fell on his face. I felt his eyes burning my skin. I finally realized that I was only wearing my underwear and a tank top. I grabbed my sheets trying to cover my exposed body to him.

"Gabriel, we promised to take it slow or did you forget?" As much as I wanted him, I fought the urge to jump him.

He's smile disappeared and he looked at me with a disappointing expression. "Did you really think I came in here to seduce you?"

"Well…I don't know. Were you?" It was a good thing it was still dark or Gabriel would have seen my face turn tomato red.

"As much as I want you Leah – and don't get me wrong because I do. Especially seeing what you sleep in now –," he sighed, "I'm not that kind of guy…well unless you want me to be?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

I was a fool to think Gabriel will try something like that on me. He wasn't that kind of guy. He was very respectful, and caring. He was sweet about the situation, which just made me want him even more.

"Oh shut up." I said calming down a bit. "Well what are you doing in here?" I turn to look at the digital clock next to my bed. "It's four in the morning."

His face fell and he turned a bit towards the dark shadows in my room. I could only see half his face, but I knew something was up.

"Gabriel? What's wrong?" He turned back and forced himself to smile.

"Everything's fine Lee, but…" he trailed off unable to finish.

He walked over and pulled me down to sit on the side of my bed. Then he sat down and placed his face in the palm of his hands. He seemed so troubled that I placed a hand on his back, rubbing it ever so gently. I didn't know how to comfort him, for I didn't know what was going on.

I looked out my window to the night sky trying to figure got what was wrong with Gabriel. The stars sparkled brightly as they danced around the moon. A single cloud protectively blanketed itself around the moon as if it were a jealous girlfriend. I found it quite amusing and smiled a bit. The moon was the object of their affection, but I couldn't blame the stars and the cloud. He was truly beautiful tonight.

There was a mystical glow about him as he stood in the dark hallow sky covered by his lover. He wasn't really a full moon, but in a couple of days he might be. Maybe that was what the commotion was all about. The glow he was giving off was making him irresistible, that the stars couldn't help but parade themselves around him in hopes that he might chose one of them.

My thoughts continued to float around like the night air. The moon casted his glow through my window and landed on my hand that was on Gabriel's back.

As I stared at the magnificent light, I realized what was wrong with Gabriel.

"Leah?" He murmured. From that single mention of my name, I heard so much conflicted emotion in his tone. He was full of agony, grief, and pain, but that was nothing compared to the look in his eyes.

He looked so lost, yet there was a longing reflected in his cornea. "I have to leave for awhile."

"It's about that time isn't it?" Gabriel knew I caught on to his sudden behavior.

We talked about this happening. There were no secrets between us. He wanted me to talk to the elders, the pack, Seth and my mom about this, but I refused. I knew what they would say and do. They would have made me chose between them or Gabriel, and that was something I couldn't do. Of course, I would choose Gabriel in the end, for he was my imprint and I couldn't live without him. But I could not leave my family – Seth and my mom, we only had each other now that my dad was gone. So I made Gabriel keep this between us until I figured out how to tell them.

I was sure I had more time to think of how to let everyone know about our situation, but I guess I ran out of time.

"I'm sorry Leah. I should have never come here." He began to shake his head in shame. "This is all my fault; I can never do anything right. Can you ever forgive me?"

"What are you talking about Gabriel? You did nothing wrong."

"I'm suppose to be able to protect you, not bring you harm."

"Stop it! You are protecting me, just stay."

"Leah," he whispered in pain. "You know I don't want to leave you but…" I jumped in, cutting him off.

"Then don't go. Stay!" I shouted.

"I can't stay Leah." He plead.

"No, you can Gabriel," I was trying desperately to keep Gabriel from leaving. "We can tell them in the morning. They'll understand. I promise Gabriel, they will."

"IT'S TOO LATE!" He snapped. His breathing changed rapidly. He was breathing too hard, and uneven. He cursed under his breath, but I was sure he growled at me just a minute again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He said apologetically. "They won't understand Leah, and I get that."

"No, they will." I said in a monotone voice. "They will." It was useless. No matter how many times I begged, he would still leave. "They will." I kept saying, trying to convince Gabriel. "They will," or maybe I was trying to convince myself.

"Leah, we can tell them some other time. But for right now, I have to leave."

We sat in silences for awhile. I didn't know what to do. He was leaving and there was nothing I could do or say that could keep him here.

"How long will you be gone?" My voice was a bit shakily, but I fought it off.

"A couple of days."  
"How long?"

"As long as it'll take me to get it under control."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. I'll make sure to keep my distance."

"Where?" I said. I felt tears rushing to my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall.

"Forks maybe, but I don't know. Maybe somewhere far, that way I could avoid any accidents."

"Stay in Forks," I managed to say. "I want you near."

"Can you do me a favor babe?" I just nodded in response.

"Try to take care of yourself. I don't want to worry about you when I'm gone." He said kissing my hands.

"I can take care of myself," I said bitterly. "I'm a werewolf."

"A shape shifter." He corrected.

"Same thing."

"No, it's not." He said too quickly, and sounded almost offended by my comment.

We sat in silences for a little while again. I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes as he stood up and kissed my forehead. When he got towards the door, he paused and picked up a bag that was on the floor. He turned back to face me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe, Lee. But I promise when I come back, we'll get married and live our lives together."

"Gabriel," I plead.

"I promise." With that, Gabriel walked out my room.

I sat there, continuing to look out my door; listening to the stead sound of his strives. When I heard a car sped out of the driveway, I flopped on my bed burying my face into the mattress sobbing out loud.

I pulled my face back up for air and glanced out my window. I saw the moon again. He was still locked in his embrace with the cloud while the stars continue to waltz around him. I empathized with the Cloud's feelings. She loved him and didn't want to lose him.

I loved Gabriel, and even though he was leaving for awhile, I felt like I was losing him. I felt so weak and dizzy that for a moment I wanted to throw up; I felt like I was getting sick all over again. Luckily, sleep took over me and I dozed off as the moon continued to shine down upon me through my window.

----------------------------

"Leah, sweetly wants wrong?" I heard my mother shout. "Why are you crying?"

I woke up with a headache and confused to what she was saying?

"Leah?" Sue asked.

"What?" I tried rubbing my eyes to concentrate on the figure before me. When I reached up to touch my eyes, I felt the liquids there. I didn't realize I could cry while I was asleep.

"Leah are you okay? You were crying and screaming in your sleep." Sue looked so worry, but I still didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What? Screaming?"

"Yeah, I was on my way to visit Charlie and then I heard you screaming so I ran back upstairs." She was semi out of breath that I felt bad for her.

"What was I saying mom?"

"Well…" she trailed off lost in thought. "You kept saying something about Gabriel. In fact, where is Gabriel?"

At the mention of his name, tears spilled over my eyes. I began crying again wondering where my imprint had gone off to in the night. I clung onto my mother trying my best to speak.

"Mmmoom…hhheee, hhheee's…mom," I said through broken sobs. The pain of Gabriel leaving made it hard for me to speak. My chest was crushing into my body; I could hardly breathe.

"Breathe Leah, breathe." Sue kept saying. "Breathe…" I tried getting up from my bed and the dizziness from this morning came crashing down on me all at once. I wanted to throw up, and I needed to get to the bathroom fast.

I jumped out of Sue's arms and booked towards the bathroom. I could hear Seth singing from the shower as Sue shouted after me.

"LEAH? LEAH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I didn't have time to answer her. I could feel the bile rise from my throat, and unless you wanted last night's dinner on her rug, she would stop yelling.

I kept turning the doorknob thinking it would magically open. Pounding on the door, I yelled to Seth. "SETH! SETH! OPEN THE DOOR!"

I heard the water come to a haut, but Seth was taking too long to open the door. So I took off for the bathroom door stair.

"Leah!" I heard my little brother yell when I was on the bottom floor. "What's going on?" I didn't answer. I needed to get to the bathroom already.

Right when I got inside the bathroom on the bottom floor, I lifted the toilet and just let everything out. "Oh Leah," I heard Sue say. "What has been happening to you?"

When I was sure I was done, I flopped on the floor and held onto my stomach. I was in so much pain – my stomach hurt, my head was throbbing with pain, and my heart ached for Gabriel – that all I could do was cry.

I felt Sue kneel down beside me wiping my face with a cool, wet cloth. "Leah, you're shivering." I didn't get what she was saying. I was hot; I felt hot.

"Mom…Gabriel," I tried telling her through tears.

"Where is Gabriel honey?"

"He's gone." I cried. "He's gone mom. He's gone."

"Gone? Where did he go? Why did he leave?"

"He wanted to protect me, so he left. Mom…" I was trying to tell her. "He would never hurt me. I told him that you would all understand, but he left. Oh mom, I need him here with me." I broke out in tears again. I was sobbing out loud. I wanted nothing but for Gabriel to walk through the bathroom doors, pick me up, and take me upstairs to my room. But he was gone and I didn't know when he'll be back. "Oh mom, you have to understand."

"Leah what are you saying?" Sue was puzzled, but didn't toss the subject at hand aside. She was more concerned with my health. "SETH! SETH!" She yelled for him.

"Yeah mom," Seth appeared in the doorway. His hair was still dipping from the shower he took and he was only wearing his jeans with his shirt in his hands. When his eyes fell upon me, he looked worried.

"Leah? What happen to you?" I could tell from his expression that I must have looked horrible.

"Take her to the car Seth," I heard Sue say. "Leah, you're going to the hospital." Seth did what he was told. He walked over to me and picked me up. He was getting stronger each day, and even though he was four years younger older than me, he swooped me up with ease.

"Put me down." I protested. "I don't want to go to the hospital. I need to find Gabriel and bring him back. PUT ME DOWN!" Again, Seth listened and put me down on my feet, but not until he carried me into the living room.

"Leah, you are going to the hospital!" My mother yelled.

"No," I cried with tears. "I don't want to go hospital, I want to look for Gabriel."

"Leah, I'm scared for you. I have never seen you this sick before. Please sweetie, let me take you to the doctor's." She was almost to tears. I hated how she was worried, and I hated how I didn't know what was going on with me. But I had bigger things to worry about. I needed to be with Gabriel, and I wanted nothing more then for him to be here with me.

"Mom please, I'll be fine. I don't want to go to the doctor's. I just want to find Gabriel." I cried out. "I just need him here with me."

"Leah, listen to Mom." Seth spoke out. "Let us take you to the hospital and then we can go look for Gabriel."

"No, I can go by myself." Just then, I heard a car pull up to the house. "Gabriel," I was sure that it was him.

I stumbled around the room, trying to get to the front door. It was hard; I couldn't see because I was crying, but my head was pounding and my stomach ached. I felt like there was someone hitting my head with a hammer, and stabbing my stomach with a knife. Still, I endured the pain as I walked towards the front door. I wanted nothing more to open it, jump into my imprint's arms, and have him tell me that everything will be alright. Instead, I found myself staring into the eyes of my best friend.

"Leah?" Sam said. "Are you okay?"

"Leah, are you sick again?" Emily asked standing behind him.

At that moment everything went black for me. A black cloud filled my eyes and I lost my vision. All I could feel was losing my balance and falling – falling freeing, but I could still hear the faint voices of those around me.

"LEAH!"

"LEAH!"

"GET HER TO THE CAR SAM!"

"LEAH SWEETIE, HOLD ON!"

I felt Sam's arms enclosed tightly around me. I felt the cool afternoon breeze hitting my skin as he ran to get me to his car. I heard the panic in all their voices, and tried to speak despite the black cloud that was fighting to take over.

"Sam…listen," I tried telling him as he put me in his car. "Gabriel, he's…"

"Don't speak Leah, we'll get you to the hospital." He said cutting me off.

I tried again, but the black cloud in my vision was in full control and took over me. I could not hear nor see anything anymore. All I could do was feel – feel the throbbing of my head, the cramp in my stomach, and the pain in my chest where my heart was.

-------------------

TBC....

-------------------

**Preview: **SAM'S POV- Leah is in the hospital while Jacob gets a call from the Cullens.

**BTW- **Have you all seen the pictures of the "WOLF PACK" for New Moon? I'm like freaking out cause my Gabriel was Alex Meraz who's playing Paul _(which is funny because on twilightlexicon[dot]com, I put Alex down as Paul.. and now he is)_, and my Leah was Tinsel Korey who's playing Emily Young _(which is crazy because I talked to her on myspace & told her all about Twilight. Letting her know that she should be Leah, and now she's Emily)._ Haha... Now I have to find a new Leah and new Gabriel:D

-Don't forget to review & I'll try replying back this time!


	12. The Call

I think this might be the last chapter from Sam's POV. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy...

**The Call**

_SAM'S POV_

"Emily, where are the keys?" I couldn't think straight. I was trying my best to get Leah to the hospital and fast.

"You put them in your pocket," she yelled as she ran towards the car. "Your back pocket." I felt my right back pocket and pulled the keys out.

It took about a half a hour to get from La Push to Forks Community Hospital. It was the closest hospital and so it had to do. I was a bit skeptical coming here; I knew that doctor leech worked here, but still I raced down the highway. It was pretty sunny out, so I don't think doctor bloodsucker would be here unless he wanted to blind everyone with his sparkling skin.

By the time we got to the hospital, Leah was mumbling nonsense about finding Gabriel and how he left. I didn't know what she was talking about. She just kept moaning in pain, and crying about how Gabriel left to keep her safe.

Well Gabriel was lucky he was gone. I would have knocked his teeth out for leaving at a time like this. I mean, look at what his disappearance did to Leah? She was sick and blacked out; didn't he know that we werewolves needed to be with our imprints at all time? Of course he knew; Leah told him, and yet he still left.

I parked the car in front of the entrance and turned to Emily, "Hon, park the car for me. I'll run Leah inside." She nodded and jumped into the driver's seat as I got out of the car and pulled Leah out.

When I entered through the front doors, the doctors took one look at Leah and knew she was in need of medical assistances. They took her from my arms, placed her on a stretcher, and wheeled her through the emergency doors. As I stood there looking at the doors flapping, I kept replaying Leah's voice in my head, trying to make sense of her words.

"Sam listen. Gabriel, he's…I have to find him. He left to protect me. You have to understand Sam. He would never hurt me. He wanted to tell you all, but I made him promise not to say anything."

Emily joined me, but I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that she went off to get some something to drink. I was still trying to put together the meaning of her gibberish until Sue and Seth came walking through the front doors.

"Where's Leah?" Sue asked about her daughter. "Did they take her already?"

"Yeah, they placed her on a stretcher and wheeled her right inside." I told them, trying to get them up to date with Leah's whereabouts.

"How long ago?" Seth asked.

"Umm… about 20 minutes ago."

"Where's Em?"

"She couldn't keep still, so she wet to get some coffee."

There were two empty seats next to me; Sue and Seth both sat down and sighed in unison.

"Don't worry Sue," I said taking a hold of her hand. "Leah will be alright. If there is one thing I know about her, she's a fighter. So she'll get through this." I continue to hold onto Sue's hand. It felt kind of strange but at the same time, it felt like I belong here.

If Leah and I were still together, I would have been holding on to the hands of my future mother-in-law; I would have been family, but we weren't together. Instead, I was holding onto the hands of my best friend's mother, and yet, I still felt like family. Leah is, after all, my best friend.

Sue turned and gave me a faint smile. Her eyes betrayed the weariness that she was trying to hide. Sue looked so worried and tired; I wonder if she was losing sleep constantly worrying about Leah's health.

"Thank you Sam," she murmured. I could tell she was holding back tears. "I'm happy that Leah has a friend like you. Thank you for rushing her here, and for being by her side. Especially now that Gabriel has left."

At the sound of his name, my body tensed up. He should be here comforting Sue and waiting for Leah. He was her imprint; the person she couldn't live without; the person that made her complete, and yet he was gone.

"Where is Gabriel Sue?" I tired my best to speak in a nonchalant tone, but I failed.

"I don't know Sam; I honestly do not know." Sue was shaking her head in disappointment. All I know is that Gabriel had a lot of sucking up to do with Sue if he wanted her to like him again.

"Leah kept ranting on about how he left because he was trying to protect her," she carried on. "She kept saying, 'He would never hurt me mom. You have to understand.' I didn't know what she was talking. It was all gibberish to me. Her words were all slurred together in a mixture of confusion and tears." Sue began to cry and Seth took a hold of her other hand comforting his mother.

I have always known Gabriel was hiding something. He seemed like the "I've got a secret" type guy, but with Leah mumbling on and on about him protecting her, and how will would never hurt her got me thinking. Maybe what Gabriel was hiding was more dangerous than I thought.

"YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I turned to see Emily having a heated conversation with someone on the phone.

She was walking towards us with a cup holder containing three cups of coffee and one rockstar. (I assumed that was for Seth; that was his favorite drink.)

"What do you mean you can't come back?" She continued to say, "Gabriel, she blacked out and had to be rushed to the hospital."

I wonder who called whom, but I did not like were this conversation was going. He was supposed to be here, and yet he was refusing to come back. How could he not come rushing back knowing that Leah just blacked out?

When Emily got near, I took the phone right out of her hands. "Gabriel!" I yelled through the cell phone. "GABRIEL?"

"Sam? Where's Leah?" He sounded worry, but I wasn't going to answer any of his questions until he answered mine.

"Where are you?" I was trying my best to restrain myself as I talked to him, but it was hard. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"I'm…" he paused for a second. "I'm in Forks."

"Forks? We are too. So why are you not here? Better yet, why the hell did you leave in the first place? Didn't you know that we couldn't be without our imprints?"

"I know, I know, I know." He said over and over trying to calm me.

"Obviously you don't know. Or else you would have never taken off. Look what you did to her."

"It's complicated. Leah knows why I left and we talked about." I didn't get what he was talking about. "She knew this was going to happen."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "She knew that she was going to black out, and be rushed to the hospital?" He fell silent and didn't reply back to my comment. "Look here you good for nothing, so called imprint. You better get over here or else I'll…"

"Or else you'll what Sam?" Gabriel's voiced changed. He's tone was no longer calm like before, instead it betrayed a demonic tone, almost like a wild beast. "You'll shape shift into a werewolf and come looking for me?" I felt the challenge presented through the other end of the receiver. I would have accepted it with my Alpha voice until he jumped in cutting me off in mid word.

"I'm sorry Sam," he said with a calmer voice like before. "I didn't mean to say that. I just…I can't come back right now. Not until it's…safe."

"Safe? What do you mean safe? What's going on Gabriel?" I didn't understand what he was rambling on about. Was he in danger? "What are you and Leah not telling us?"

"Please Sam, take care of Leah for me until I return." He spoke. Obviously he was avoiding my questions. "I'll be watching her from a distance." With that, the line went dead cutting all I connections I had with him.

"Gabriel?" I asked. "GABRIEL! Shit. I can't believe he just hung up on me."

"What happen Sam?" My attention went to Sue who wasn't looking too good. "What did Gabriel say?"

"He didn't say much. All he said was that he'll come back when it's safe, until then he'll be watching from a distance." They all stared at me with puzzled expressions. "Whatever that means?" I could feel my blood boiling in my veins. Who the hell did Gabriel think he was? Batman?

I turned to Emily. "Did you call him?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "He called me, but he called with a blocked number." I glanced at the caller ID on Emily's cell phone and read the 'unknown' title from the recent call. I was irritated with Gabriel's games. He picked the wrong time to pay hide-and-seek with everyone. Just then the doctor walked out of the flapping emergency doors that caught all of our attention.

"Mrs. Clearwater?" He spoke to Sue.

"Yes?" Sue jumped right up waiting for answers. "How is she doctor?"

"Well, she's doing alright. We gave her some pain relievers to help her cope with the stomach cramps, and we also gave her some sleeping medication. So as of right now, she'll out cold."

"Okay, but what can you tell us about her condition?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," said Seth. "My sister has been getting sick for no reason. One day she's healthy as a wolf, and the next she's throwing up everywhere." I elbowed Seth in his rubs at the mention of 'wolf', but Seth didn't seem to notice. "So what's wrong with her doctor?"

"Well…" he paused for a moment. "It's kind of hard to tell. I've never seen anything like Leah's case before. It's not really my area of expertise."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What do you mean by 'Leah's case'?"

"Well you see, I ran different test on Leah. Blood test, saliva test, you name it, and we did it. But that was the strange thing that came about it."

"What was?" He was taking his sweet time explaining what he found out about Leah.

"All the test I ran came back with the same answer," he explained. "They were all negative."

"Negative?" We all sung in union.

"What do you mean negative?"

"Well, you see, Leah doesn't have anything wrong with her…"

"According to the tests, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes, according to the tests. The only thing that she has is a headache and stomach pains. But I know that something else is wrong with her. I can see that just by looking at her."

The doctor was taking too long to explain his findings. I was becoming very impatient with him.

"So what are you saying then doctor?" I must have asked with a dark tone because the doctor looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Umm, well I don't know what Leah case is about. The only one that can answer your questions is not here. So we called him up, apparently he and his family go camping a lot around this time."

I knew exactly whom he was talking about. Leah told Emily and me how Jacob was getting on her nerves about Nessie leaving on a camping trip.

"When will Doctor Cullen be here?" Asked Seth.

"I'm not sure, he didn't sound too happy when I called him. But when he heard that it was Leah Clearwater he said he will be here as fast as he could."

I didn't like the fact that doctor leech was the only doctor here that could help Leah, but I had to put my pride aside. If he were the man for the job, he would do.

Just then, I heard my cell phone go off. I looked down and read the name on the screen, "JACOB".

"Excuse me for a second, I have to take this." I wasn't really saying it to anyone; well it wasn't like they heard me. The doctor kept ranting on and on about how he didn't know what was up with Leah.

"Jacob?"

"Sam? I just heard what happen. How's Leah doing?" He sound worried for his Beta.

"Well, the doctors don't know what the hell is up with her. So, they called that bloodsucker of yours to come and check her out."

"Yeah, Carlisle just called me. He's at his house right now getting some stuff."

"He's already here? That was fast." I didn't think the leeches cared so much to rush back this quick.

"Well, they are vampires. They can run pretty fast like us."

"Yeah yeah," I didn't get why we were talking about them. So I changed the subject. "Are you almost here?" I was sure Jacob would be on his way to visit his Beta.

Emily was coming over to visit Leah and Gabriel again this morning. I only tagged along because I was bored, but good thing I did. Who knows what would have happen if we didn't get Leah here on time.

"Almost where?" Jacob sound puzzled for a bit. "To the hospital?"

"Umm…yeah, I thought you would want to come and check up on Leah yourself?" Was I wrong?"

"Well, I was planning on it until Bella called."

"Yeah you said that already."  
"Apparently, when they got back home just now blondie found this weird scent lurking around the woods close by the house. So I'm on my way over to the Cullens."

"A weird scent?" I didn't like where this was going. Could it have been the same scent from all those months ago? "What scent?"

"I don't know. Bella didn't say much, but she doesn't think it's good. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. How close are you to the Cullens?"  
"I'll be there in ten minutes. Why?" I needed to get back to La Push. I needed Paul and Jared on this one. I needed to make sure that everyone in La Push was safe before I could think of protecting the vamps…again.

"Keep me posted on whatever news you find over there. I'll tell Seth, but my number one priority is back home."

"Yeah I know. I'll call you if I find something."

"Thanks." With that, we hung up and I joined everyone again.

I found them al sitting together in silence. "Seth," his head shot up like a rocket at the sound of his head.

"Yeah?"

"Jacob needs your help." That caught Emily and Sue's attention.

"What's going on Sam?" Em asked.

"Everything is fine. It's just…Jacob got a phone call from Bella. I think the scent returned." I watched as their faces twisted in confusion and horror. We didn't know if the scent returned, but something was telling me that it did.

"I'm on my way." Seth stood up and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Be careful son." I didn't like the look on Sue's face. She had one child in the hospital, and another running off into the woods getting ready to fight whatever it is that was hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"I will mom. Just worry about Leah okay?" She nodded at him, and watched as her little boy, took off for the woods.

"You be careful too okay?" I turned to see Emily, and saw the scars on her face. I hated how she constantly worried for the monster that gave her those scars.

I took her into my arms and held her tight. "I'll be okay," I whispered in her ears. "Stay with your family." I kissed her gently and took the keys from her hands.

As I drove back to La Push, I recapped on what had just happen in the last couple of hours. I didn't know what was happening, but somehow I felt like everything was connected. Everything seemed to be pointing towards one direction, at one person, and that was Gabriel.

--------------

TBC....

--------------

**Preview: **LEAH'S POV- Carlisle tells Leah his theory about why she's sick.

**BTW: **I found my "new" Leah...Q'orianka Kilcher! But I still haven't found anyone to be my "new" Gabriel. Alex Meraz was prefect as Gabriel. *sigh* LOL:D


End file.
